Lost And Found
by Courteney
Summary: **COMPLETED** Sequel to The Whole Nine Yards which is the sequel to You Are Everything I Never Knew I Always Wanted. DM+HP SLASH Set two years after the birth of Daniel Potter. Where is Harry?
1. Ain't No Sunshine

**Disclaimer: **Everything except the plot belongs to JKR.

**SLASH WARNING!!!!** Do not read any further if you don't like reading about boys dating _married_ to boys…….

This is the sequel to The Whole Nine Yards, which is the sequel to You Are Everything I Never Knew I Always Wanted.  You probably don't need to read those two to understand this one, but I will be referring to events that occurred in both fics.  Besides, they're both good stories, so go read them!!

~ Godric's Hollow ~

"Dad-dad-dad-dad-dad-dad."

Draco's eyes opened blearily.  He sat up and pulled on his bathrobe.  "Coming, sweet pea," he called out.

Draco pushed himself up and stumbled into his two year old son's room.  "Shh, sweetheart.  Daddy's here."

Daniel was standing up in his crib, clinging to the railings.  When he saw his father, he held out his arms, demanding to be picked up.

"Dad-dad-dad-dad-dad-dad."

Draco picked up his son and cuddled him.  "Good morning, my darling boy."  Draco stroked his head.  "Are you hungry?"

Daniel nodded.  "Yum, yum."

"Yes, we'll get some yum yum soon.  But first you need a bath, stinky boy," Draco said playfully.

Daniel giggled as Draco carried him into the bathroom.  Daniel wriggled around as Draco undressed him.  He played with a rubber duck from Hermione (which was enchanted to act like a real duck) while Draco undressed and turned on the shower. 

"Duck-duck-duck-duck," Daniel chanted, toddling after the duck, which was running around in circles beside the bath. 

Draco picked up his son and stepped into the shower.  He'd discovered that this was the easiest way to get them both clean.  Daniel would have to be in the bathroom while he showered anyway, as the little boy couldn't be left alone.  

Besides, Daniel preferred showers to baths.  Draco had discovered this the hard way, when Daniel had crawled into the shower with him, fully clothed.

Now they showered together and it was a fun experience for both of them.  When they were both clean, Draco stepped out of the shower and dried them both off and the two of them went to get dressed.

Draco pulled on a pair of blank jeans and his favourite t-shirt, a black v-neck which had bright green metallic letters which said _'One of us is thinking about sex.  Okay, it's me'_.  He'd given up wearing white for a few years as he always ended up with some sort of stain on it.  Daniel was dressed in a pair of black shorts and a green shirt.

Later that morning, Daniel was sitting in his high chair playing with some plastic containers and a wooden spoon while Draco finished preparing food for the barbeque they were hosting that day.

The doorbell rang and Draco glanced over at his son as he wiped his hands.  He pulled Daniel out of the chair, settled him on his hip and went to answer the door.

"Remus, Angela, come in," Draco said, smiling at the couple.  

"Hi Draco," Angela said, in a normal voice before she started talking to Daniel in a baby voice.  "Hello, Daniel.  Come to your Auntie Ange."

Angela plucked Daniel from Draco's arms and carried him into the living room, still cooing over him.

Remus rolled his eyes at Draco.  "Women."

"She's getting clucky, Remus.  I'd watch out if I were you," Draco teased as he ushered Remus into the living room and closed the front door.

"Well, actually," Remus said mysteriously, glancing curiously at Angela.  She nodded and Remus continued.  "We're trying to get pregnant at the moment."

"Really?  Congratulations," Draco said, beaming at the pair.  

They'd been married for a year now and Draco had wondered how long it would take before the pair would procreate.  Naturally Remus was worried that any children they might have might be werewolves, but obviously they must have decided that it was worth the risk.

The doorbell rang again and Draco excused himself to go answer it.  This time it was Sirius and Narcissa.  Draco kissed his mother on the cheek and waved them into the living room.  

It had been quite a shock to Draco when his mother and Sirius started dating about six months ago.  Of course they'd both been spending a lot of time with Daniel so they'd gotten to know each other quite well, far better than they'd known each other at Hogwarts.

Draco turned to close the door and saw Ron, Hermione and Isabella coming down the path so he waited for them.

"Draco, how are you doing?" Hermione asked as soon as she entered the house.

"I'm fine, Mione.  You don't have to keep asking me like that," Draco said, exasperated.

"You'll never stop her fussing over you, mate," Ron said, grinning at Draco.  

"Well, if I have to put up with you hovering over me, at least let me hold my goddaughter," Draco said, reaching out to pick up Isabella.

The four of them entered the living room and joined the group.  Draco sat down in Harry's favourite chair with Isabella on his lap and surveyed the group.  This was his family.  Everyone who loved him was in this room.  Almost everyone he loved was in this room.

Draco twirled Isabella's dark brown pigtails with his fingers as he listened to Sirius and Ron playfully argue about who was going to win next week's Quidditch match between the Ballycastle Bats and the Tutshill Tornados.  

Draco smiled as he remembered how horrified Ron had been when Bella's hair had finally grown and it hadn't been red.  She was the first Weasley in generations to not be instantly identifiable by her hair colour.  Hermione hadn't been impressed when Draco had helpfully pointed out that at least her hair wasn't bushy like Hermione's but had the smooth texture of Ron's.  

Isabella wriggled in his arms and he set her down on the floor.  She waddled over to Daniel, who was sitting at his grandmother's feet playing with some blocks.

Draco noticed Hermione nudge Ron, who cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Hermione and I have an announcement to make," Ron said, grinning at the group.  "In about six months, Isabella is going to have a baby brother!"

"Oh my god!" Draco exclaimed, jumping up to envelope Hermione in a hug.  "Congratulations!"

"Congratulations, Ron," Sirius said, shaking the proud father's hand.  The others lined up to congratulate Ron as well, since Draco was still hugging Hermione.

When he pulled away from her, he turned towards the window, trying valiantly to hide a sniffle.  Hermione noticed.  He knew she would.  She wasn't his best friend for nothing.

"So, Ron, Sirius, Remus why don't you go light the barbeque," Hermione said, shooing them out of the room.  "And Angela, Narcissa, why don't you make sure everything is okay in the kitchen."

They all left the room quickly.  Daniel and Isabella were playing happily on the floor, piling up the blocks and then knocking them down again.  Hermione smiled at the sound of their innocent laughter before turning to Draco.

"Draco?  You're not okay, are you?" she said solemnly, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

Draco wiped his eyes and shook his head.  "No.  Not really.  I'm sorry, Mione.  I really am happy for you.  I just…well, last time you were pregnant, Harry and I were expecting Daniel.  I always thought that we would have another child at the same time too."

"Honey, you know that there is no one else who wishes Harry would come back more than me, but it just isn't going to happen.  You have to accept that.  He's gone," Hermione said softly.  "It's been almost two years now."

Draco took a deep breath.  "I know.  And I think I'm almost there.  I don't think about him as much as I did and I don't dream about him every night anymore."

"Well…" Hermione said, hesitating.  "When you're ready, I know someone who would be perfect for you."

"What?" Draco said incredulously.  

"When you're ready to start dating again," Hermione explained.  "I know a guy who I know you would like and he would be good with Daniel."

"I don't know," Draco said doubtfully.

"How long are you going to wait for him?" Hermione asked gently.  "How long are you going to put your life on hold for him?"

"He might come back," Draco said stubbornly.

"He might," Hermione agreed uncertainly.  "But he might not."

Suddenly there was a loud crash as a pile of blocks fell over.  Isabella started wailing loudly, and not to be outdone, Daniel joined in.  Draco and Hermione turned away from the window and picked up their children.  

Draco cuddled his son close and whispered soothingly to him.  At least he had a part of Harry with him, even if he couldn't have Harry.

TBC

A.N. Chapter two out soon.  All will be revealed about Harry's absence in due time….


	2. Unbreak My Heart

~ Godric's Hollow ~

Draco sat Daniel down on the high chair, which had been moved outside.  Hermione sat Isabella in the high chair next to Daniel and sat next to Ron on the other side of her.  The two children were already firm friends, having been in the Hogwarts Kindergarten for two years now, along with Ginny and Dean's son, Michael.  

"You guys have been inside a long time," commented Sirius, sitting opposite them.  "The barbecue's almost done."

"We were talking about Harry," Hermione said quietly.  

"About how he's not coming back," Draco said, equally softly as he sat down beside Daniel.  He fiddled with his wedding and engagement rings on his finger.

"Of course he's coming back," Ron said angrily.  "Harry wouldn't just desert you and Daniel.  Why won't anyone listen to me?  Something bad has happened to him."

"You read his journal, Ron," Draco said sadly.  "He was depressed.  He left because he couldn't handle it."

Draco sighed as he remembered the day Harry had left Hogwarts…

_~ Harry, Draco and Daniel's Rooms At Hogwarts ~_

_Draco sank down on the couch and closed his eyes as he rested against the back of the couch.  "Thank god he's asleep."_

_"Why don't you go to bed?  I'll get him if he cries again," Harry said, not looking up from what he was writing at his desk._

_"Thanks, honey," Draco said, gratefully.  He was utterly exhausted.  Thank god he had Harry to share the burden with.  He kissed Harry on top of his head and left the room._

_He fell onto their bed and was asleep almost instantly…_

_Hours later, Draco was woken by the sound of his three-month old son sobbing his heart out.  He pushed himself up groggily.  _

_"Harry?" he called out.  There was no answer.  Draco was still dressed from the day before so he hurried into Daniel's room and picked up his son._

_"Shhh," he said soothingly.  He felt Daniel's nappy.  It was wet.  "No wonder you're not happy, sweet pea.  Come on, let's change your nappy."_

_Draco lay Daniel down on the change table and deftly changed the baby's nappy.  When his son was dry, he picked him up and cuddled him.  _

_"I love you, my beautiful baby boy," he said softly as he watched Daniel drift off to sleep.  He gently lay the baby in the cradle and went to find his husband.  _

_In the living room, Harry's things lay on his desk just as they'd been when Draco went to bed.  Obviously he hasn't gone too far, Draco thought.  He searched their four rooms (their bedroom, the bathroom, Daniel's room and the living room) but Harry wasn't there.  _

_He's probably just gone to raid the kitchen, Draco told himself.  He returned to their room and this time, changed into his pyjamas before getting into bed._

_In the morning, Draco fed, bathed and dressed Daniel before showering and dressing himself (with the baby in the bathroom with him, since he couldn't leave Daniel alone).  He placed Daniel in the baby carrier and carried him down to breakfast._

_~ The Great Hall ~_

_Draco sat in his usual seat at the teacher's table.  He placed Daniel's carrier in Harry's empty seat and glanced around.  He couldn't see Harry anywhere._

_"Hey, Draco, where's Harry?  I need to speak to him about the new brooms coming next week," Ron said._

_"I haven't seen him since last night," Draco admitted._

_"Last night?" Hermione asked, sounding surprised._

_"Yeah.  He said he'd look after Daniel so I could sleep but I was woken by Daniel at 3am and Harry wasn't in our rooms," Draco said, starting to get worried._

_"Hey, did you check the Marauder's Map?" Ron asked suddenly._

_"Great idea.  Watch Daniel for me, I'll be right back," Draco said, running out of the room._

_Moments later, Draco ran back into the Great Hall with the map._

_"His Firebolt is gone," he said anxiously.  He handed Ron the map.  The redhead activated it and searched for a Harry Potter dot._

_Ron paled._

_"What?" Hermione asked anxiously._

_"He's not at Hogwarts," Ron said hoarsely.  "He's gone."_

He's gone.

That phrase had echoed in his mind for weeks after Harry had left.  But now he felt like he could move on.  Two years was a long time to wait for someone to come back.  

Draco pushed all thoughts of Harry from his mind and forced himself to join in the conversations going on around him.  He watched Sirius and his mother flirting and smiled.  She deserved some happiness after all those years with Lucius.  

"Draco!" Remus was calling out to him.

"What?" Draco asked, looking at Harry's replacement as Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher curiously.

"Are you going to the wedding this weekend?" Remus asked for the third time.

"Of course I am," Draco looked offended by the very question.  "I'm the one who got them together, so of course I'm going to the wedding!"

"Sorry," Remus said, grinning at the blonde man.  "I forgot your new profession of Matchmaker."

"I'm very good at what I do," Draco said, grinning at them all.  "Head of Slytherin, Potions Master, and Matchmaker.  Those are my official titles."

"Excuse me!" Hermione said, sounding offended but in reality she was stifling a grin too.  "Who got Fred and Lavender together?"

"I'd like you to meet my Matchmaking partner," Draco said, gesturing to Hermione.  "Without her invaluable assistance, this match would never have been possible."

"And now I am about to take on the most difficult match of my illustrious career," Hermione announced.  

"Who?" Angela asked, laughing at their theatrics.

"Draco," Hermione said, glancing at her best friend.

"Hey!  I didn't agree to that," Draco protested.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but you need a man," Hermione insisted.

"Just give me a little longer.  Wait until it has been exactly two years.  Then you can do what you like," Draco begged.

"Alright.  Two years is up at the beginning of September, which means you have six weeks before I bring out the big guns," Hermione said, reaching out to wipe Isabella's messy face.

"Fine," Draco replied.  It will give me a chance to read Harry's journal again and to say goodbye to him.  It might be stupid but I need some sort of closure.  

TBC

A.N. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews *grins*  I just know that you're going to be totally shocked when you find out what happened…..but that won't be for a few chapters yet!


	3. Plan B

~ A Cell ~

Harry lay on a small cot bed and stared up at the cracked, dirty ceiling above him.  He was attempting to calculate exactly how long he'd been locked in the tiny eight foot by five foot cell.  

It was...school had just started, so it was September when I was taken.  Harry smiled triumphantly for a moment before he frowned.  But what month is it now?  How much time has passed?  How long have I been apart from my family?

Harry sighed.  He rolled over on the bed and curled up on his side.  

I miss Draco, he thought plaintively.  His smile, his laugh, his touch.  Does he miss me?  Does he long to hold me as much as I long to hold him?  God, I need to pull him into my arms and tell him how much I love him.  

Harry sniffled.  I miss Daniel.  How old is my little boy now?  Have I missed his first birthday? His first word?  I remember rocking him to sleep one night, holding his little body close to mine.  My gorgeous son.  

It was amazing, the depth of feeling he got from that memory.  But then at the time it happened, he wasn't feeling much of anything.  His captor had been administering a potion to him for months before he'd actually been taken.  It was a potion that sapped the drinker of their emotions, making them effectively like a zombie.  

Damn that bitch.  Her precious potion made sure I felt nothing.  Thank god she realised that it was stopping me from loving her.  It's worn off now.  I can feel things again.  Like my love for my husband and son.

Harry decided to indulge in one of his favourite ways to pass the time.  It was the only way he could survive this prison and stay sane.  And that was, daydreaming about how his life would have been had he not been caught up in some sort of evil plot.  

_~ Hogwarts, the Great Hall~_

_The scene—Daniel's first birthday.  The students had had their dinner and retired back to their common rooms.  The teachers (and Daniel and Isabella) remained.  Harry was holding Daniel while Draco took plenty of pictures..._

"Dobby is bringing baby Daniel Potter's cake, Harry Potter," a proud Dobby said, carrying a huge cake, decorated to look like a golden snitch.

_"Oooh," cooed Daniel, clapping his tiny hands together.  Harry smiled, cupping Daniel's head gently with his hand and pressed a kiss to his son's head.  _

_"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Harry whispered in Daniel's ear as the adults around them started singing 'happy birthday' to Daniel._

_Harry caught Draco's eye and they shared a special look.  I love you, Harry mouthed.  Draco grinned back.  _

Harry pushed his face into the bed, tears wetting the thin mattress.  It always hurt so much to imagine things like that, knowing that he'd probably missed the actual event.  He might not know exactly how much time had passed, or what day it was, but he knew he'd been there for a bloody long time.  It felt like forever.  

How on earth was he going to get himself out of this one?  It's obvious by now that no one was going to rescue him.  I'll have to rescue myself, Harry decided.  My son needs both his fathers.

The trouble was he didn't have a wand.  That bitch took great pleasure in snapping it in front of his very eyes.

But she was a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin.  She was prone to impulsiveness and she'd slip up one of these days.  He just had to be patient.

Harry rolled onto his back, thinking hard.

What am I going to- 

"Good morning, Harry."

Goddamn bitch can't leave me alone for one fucking day?

"Aw, come on, Harry.  Don't be like that."

Harry kept his eyes closed and ignored her.

"Harry."  A warning tone.

"What?" Harry exploded as his eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright, glaring at the redheaded woman.  "What do you want today?"

"The same thing I want every day.  For you to love me," Eve said, staring at him in what she obviously thought was a seductive manner.  It probably was, Harry mused, but it wouldn't work on a gay man.

"And as I've told you every day, it's not going to happen!" Harry said angrily.  "I love Draco."

Eve scowled.  "I know."

Suddenly she brightened.  "But I found a way around that annoying little fact.  I'm having a potion brewed especially for you, darling.  A love potion!"

Harry stared at her in horror.  A love potion.  Fuck, how was he supposed to fight chemical induced love?

"I'm going to leave you to contemplate that, darling.  But you know, if you could find it in your heart to love me, I won't need to use the potion," Eve said pointedly, turning to unlock the door.  She always locked herself in the cell with him.  It made it harder to slip past her and get away.

Harry glared at her.  Love her?  Never.  

"Wait!" Harry cried before she could leave.  "What day is it?  How long have I been here?"

Eve turned slowly to face him, a smug smile on her face.  "You want something from me?  How interesting."

"Please, Eve.  Tell me, how old is my son?  How many of his birthdays have I missed?"  Harry hated himself for begging her, but he needed to know.  He felt like he wouldn't be able to breathe without this knowledge.

"I'll tell you, if you'll do something for me," Eve said calculatingly.

"What?" Harry asked guardedly, his eyes narrowing.

"Kiss me," she said simply.

"What? No!" Harry said, feeling disgusted.

"Fine," Eve turned to jiggle the lock again.

"Wait," Harry said again.  He looked resigned.  "Alright.  Let's get it over with."

Eve sauntered over to him, a predatory look on her face that made him itch to slap it off her.  He stood up and faced her.  She pressed her lips against his and eagerly brushed her tongue against his fiercely closed lips.  She tried to force her tongue in his mouth but Harry wouldn't relax his mouth.  Eventually she pulled away, defeated.

"Bastard," she muttered and turned back to the door.

"You said you'd give me some information if you could kiss me," Harry said, "You kissed me, so tell me.  How old is my son now?"

Eve stood still for a long moment before turning around.  "He's two years old."

Harry stared at her disbelievingly.  He blinked rapidly, tears blurring his vision.  His little boy, his baby, was two years old?  How is that even possible?  Could I really have been here that long?

"You're lying," he said huskily, hoping desperately that she was.

"Believe what you will," she said softly.  "I only told you because I knew that the truth would hurt you.  Every little bit helps when it comes to breaking your spirit."  

Then she turned and left the cell, slamming the door behind her.  

Two years.  Daniel is two years old.  That's two birthday parties I've missed.  How many words does he know now?  Does he remember me?  Does he call Draco Daddy?  He'll be walking by now.  Not a baby anymore.  He's a little boy now. 

He won't even know who I am, if I ever escape from here, Harry thought despairingly.  He sat down heavily on the bed and leant forward, holding his head in his hands.  

I'm never going to get out of here.

TBC

A.N.  Well, now you know. *grins*  Was it worth the wait??


	4. When I Need You

~ The Cell ~

A few weeks later, Harry was standing up on the bed, straining to see out the small, barred window near the roof of his cell.  The sky was a gorgeous blue colour and the air, what little of it he could smell, was fresh and clear.  

Harry missed being outside and he missed being active.  If it weren't for the fact that he passed the time doing push ups and sit ups in his cell, then he would be a little weakling.  He had felt his muscles deteriorating due to lack of use, so he'd decided to get what little exercise he could so that when he got out of there, he'd be able to make it back to Draco.  He was now quite strong, particularly since he'd started doing chin ups using the bars of the window he was now staring out of.  In the beginning, he'd hoped that his body weight might loosen the bars but they were fixed with magic and wouldn't budge.  

So now he had a powerfully built body, but his skin tone had faded so much that he was now as pale as he remembered Draco being.  He missed the sunlight, feeling it warm his face, seeing it shine on Draco's hair.  

Harry closed his eyes as he remembered lying by the lake at Hogwarts with Draco.  The sun was shining that day too, the day of the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw Quidditch match.  Harry smiled.  That had been a fun day.  

"Get down from there."

Harry opened his eyes and sighed.  Right on time.  

"Hello Eve."

"Hello Harry.  I've brought you something."

Harry stepped down off the bed and glanced over at her.  "What?"

"In honour of this special day-"

"What's so special about it?"

"Oh that's right.  Silly me," Eve giggled.  "Today is your anniversary."

Harry gaped at her. 

"You've been married eight years today."

Harry sat down on his bed and stared at the wall opposite him.  He'd been married for eight years and he'd been with Draco for two years before they'd married so that meant he'd been with Draco for a total of ten years.  A whole decade.

I wonder how Draco's feeling today, Harry wondered.  I wonder if he's thinking of me, if he misses me.  God, how I miss him.

"Don't you want to open your present?" Eve was asking.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned to glare at her.  "Why on earth would you give me a present?"

She smiled evilly and held out a gaily wrapped present.  "I just want to give my boyfriend a present, what's wrong with that?"

"I'm not your fucking boyfriend!" Harry yelled at her, suddenly losing his temper.  "I'm fucking married, today is my fucking anniversary, as you have so kindly reminded me."

"Just open your damn gift," she snapped, pushing the present into his hands.

Harry reluctantly unwrapped the gift.  He pulled out a photo album.  "What's this?"

"Have a look," Eve suggested.

Harry stared at her for a moment, trying to work out why she was doing this.  Then he opened the book and stared down at the moving photos.  

It was Draco.  Draco laughing with Hermione.  Draco playing Quidditch with Ron.  Draco flirting with the cute waiter Draco always joked about flirting with at the coffee shop in Godric's Hollow?  What the hell?  Harry flipped the page.  There was another one.  And another one.  "Fuck."

"He's moving on.  He's forgetting about you."

Harry turned the page.  There was Draco, having coffee with George Weasley.  In fact the entire double page was devoted to this meeting.  Draco laughing with George.  George touching Draco's arm.  Draco talking animatedly with George.  

"He's found someone else," Harry said desolately.  And it's fucking George Weasley.

"Yes," Eve agreed.  "He thinks you left him.  He has no idea that you didn't leave voluntarily.  He's not coming to rescue you."

Harry turned another page.  He didn't want to look at anymore photos but he felt compelled to.  Even if Draco was flirting with another guy, at least he could see his husband.

"I'll leave that with you.  You can see that Draco is better off without you.  Let him go.  He doesn't need you.  I need you."

Eve left the cell but Harry barely noticed.  He'd turned the page and had frozen when he'd seen the photos glued to the page.  It was Daniel and Draco at the park near their home in Godric's Hollow.

Draco looked incredible.  And Daniel, little Daniel looked beautiful.  A little man now, so grown up.  Harry touched Daniel's face with his fingertip.  His son was chasing after…Harry leaned forward so he could see better.  Was that a duck?  But it looked too shiny to be a duck.  And it was completely yellow.  Didn't ducks have feet that were a different colour to their body?  

But that really wasn't important right now.  What really mattered was the way he was running after that little duck.  In the next photo, Daniel was running into Draco's outstretched arms, Daniel obviously adored his father.  Harry's heart broke as he stared down at the photos.  

Harry looked closer and was moved to see Draco gazing sadly down at their son.  His expression was one of sadness, but also of longing and Harry knew that Draco was thinking of him, that Draco missed him.  Out of all the photos in the album, this one was his favourite.  

Harry stared down at that one photo for a long time.  Draco cuddled Daniel, kissed his hair, talked to him and smiled at him.  They were obviously very close.  Harry wished he could be that close to his son.  Maybe one day.  Maybe soon.

Harry had been contemplating a course of action for a few weeks.  It was most likely his only chance to get out of here.  Especially if what Eve had just said was true – that Draco believed that Harry had left him.  If that were true, then no one was looking for him.  No one was coming to save him.

The trouble was, the action he was considering went against everything he'd ever held dear.  It was immoral, unconscionable, unthinkable.  But if it was his only chance at freedom, should he do it?  Should he hurt Eve?

TBC


	5. Until You Come Back To Me

~ Godric's Hollow ~

Owls were flooding into the room.  Draco stared at them in astonishment.  Sure, the same thing had happened this time last year, but he'd really thought that everyone would have forgotten by now.  He was touched to realise that all his friends and quite a few acquaintances had remembered his anniversary.  

Luckily Hermione and Ron were there to help him with it.  They were currently relieving the owls of their letters and sending them back with a pre-written thank you note.  Draco had written one the night before, just in case this happened and had duplicated it a few times.  Looks like he'd have to do more.  

Draco sighed.  Eight years of marriage, ten years together.  Why wasn't Harry here to help him celebrate?  Why did Harry feel that he had to leave?  Why couldn't Harry talk to him about what was bothering him so they could sort through it together?

He wasn't going to get any answers, so he went to check on the children, who were napping in Daniel's room.  The pair were curled up together in Daniel's crib.  It was getting a bit small now.  Pretty soon he'd be in his very own bed.  Draco kissed his son and his goddaughter lightly on their heads and quietly left the room.

"Still sleeping?" Hermione asked, glancing up from the kitchen table, where she was sorting the letters into two piles – those from people Draco actually knew and those from Harry's fans who had been devastated when Harry had disappeared.  Actually many of them had been outraged that Harry had left Draco.  He had been surprised to find that many people thought that he and Harry belonged together and they thought their relationship was cute.  Some people were so weird, Draco thought.

"Yeah," Draco said, sitting opposite Hermione.  Ron was still attaching thank you notes to the delivery owls to return to their owners.

He picked up a letter from the Strangers pile and read it.

Dearest Draco,

Oh Harry!  How could you be so stupid!  How could you leave him?!  And your son! Shame!

I'm sad now.  :( But I know you will make it all better in the end so I'm going to be holding out for a happy ending.  :)

Love,

ILLK

"Is this for me or for Harry?" Draco asked wryly.  Well, at least they were on his side.  

"You have a lot of support from the general magical community," Hermione said, smiling sadly at him.  Draco knew she missed Harry far more than she let on.

"Some seem to be a little too into conspiracy theories, though," Ron said, joining them at the table.  "Here's one I was reading earlier."

Draco took the parchment Ron held out and read the letter.

Dear Draco, 

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  Noooooooo!!!  ::cries uncontrollably:: Poor poor POOR Draco!  ::Sniffle::  Poor Daniel!  He only has one father!  Well… nevermind, you understand what I'm trying to say ^_^

Oh my god!  Did Harry run off with the woman who gave you your son?  Are they married? And have 5 kids?  All named James?! Do they live in the U.S.A? No! Maybe, he ran off with Voldie!  Wait- he's dead…nevermind..

Love,

VenusPrincess

"Wow…that chick is…" Draco cast his mind around, searching for an appropriate description.

"Nuts?" Ron offered.

"Yes.  Nuts," Draco agreed, staring down at the letter.  "The private investigator looked for Harry in the States, didn't he?"

"Yeah, no sign of him there," Ron said, ripping open another letter.  "You read his report didn't you?"

"Yeah, but that was ages ago," Draco said.

"Remember, he said that there was no sign of Harry travelling on any muggle forms of transport, so he must be in the UK somewhere.  Portkeys won't work across an ocean, it's too far.  And the PI found his Firebolt in the Forbidden Forest, so we know he didn't fly anywhere," Ron said, reminding Draco of the little bit of information the expensive private investigator had found.  "I still say there is something fishy here.  Why on earth would he have ditched his broom so close to Hogwarts?"

"Perhaps he had a portkey hidden there," Hermione suggested.  "He obviously doesn't want to be found, otherwise we'd have been able to follow his trail."

"Daaaaad!"

Draco stood up.  "I'll be right back."

Draco stopped in the doorway and glanced back at the pair of them.  "Thanks for being here with me.  I really appreciate it."

"Of course, Draco," Hermione said warmly.

"Where else would we be today," Ron said, smiling at his best friends husband.

Draco smiled back and went to check on his son.

"Daniel, what is it sweetie?" Draco asked as he entered his son's bedroom.  Isabella had slept through Daniel's bellowing.  Hermione liked to joke that she could sleep through Armageddon.

"Where's Daddy?" the little boy asked tearfully.  

Draco's heart contracted as he looked around the room.  Daniel's photo of Harry wasn't on the bedside table where it usually was.  He looked all around it and was relieved to find it had fallen down between the beside table and the wall.

"Here he is," Draco said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.  He handed the photo to Daniel, who gazed down at the moving image of his father.  He lifted the photo up to his face and pressed his lips against the glass in a sloppy kiss.  

"Miss you Daddy," Daniel said softly.  Isabella had woken by now and she was pulling herself up to sit beside Daniel.

"Uncle Harry?" she asked, pointing at the photo.

"Daddy," Daniel told her.  He pushed the photo in her face.  "Kiss Daddy," he commanded.

Isabella did as she was told.  By now the photo was dripping with the two kids saliva.  Draco handed Daniel a cloth.  

"Wipe Daddy clean," he said, touched by the antics of the two children.  Daniel took the cloth and solemnly wiped the glass clean.  He then put the photo on the bedside table, face down.  "Daddy go sleep now."

"Firsty, Uncle Draco," Isabella told Draco.

"Let's go get some juice," Draco said.  He picked up the two children, propping one on each hip and walked downstairs.

He heard Ron and Hermione talking before he entered the kitchen and something held him back.

"Shhh," he whispered to Bella and Daniel.  They both  put a finger to their lips and mimicked Draco.

"I wish you would just give up on this idea that Harry is in trouble," Hermione was saying to Ron.  "Draco needs to let go and move on.  All your doing is making him believe that Harry didn't want to leave him."

"What if I'm right?" Ron said challengingly.  "What if Harry really was kidnapped or something?"

"Wouldn't the kidnapper have made some demands by now?" Hermione said.  "As much as I want Harry to come back, we just have to face the fact that he's not.  It's not helping Draco to keep holding onto this faith.  I see his face whenever you make some comment about Harry being in trouble.  His eyes fill with hope that perhaps Harry had no choice in the matter but we all know that's not true."

Draco had heard enough.  He pushed the door open and said brightly, "Look who I found."

The conversation stopped abruptly as Draco handed Bella to her father and Daniel to his godmother and set about getting juice for the children and coffee for the adults.  

Draco sighed as quietly as he could.  Luckily the kids were distracting Ron and Mione.  Today was a difficult day, just like last year.  Was Harry thinking of him?  Did Harry miss him?  Draco felt like crying so he went into the walk-in pantry and pulled himself together.  He didn't want to cry in front of his friends.  He'd done that enough in the last two years.  

"Draco?  Are you okay?" Mione was calling out to him.

"I'm fine.  Just looking for some biscuits," Draco called back, his voice only wavering slightly.  Draco rested his hands on the shelf in front of him and stared down at the floor, blinking furiously.  He heard Isabella say something about dancing and heard Hermione turn on the stereo.  The two kids cheered and Draco could distantly hear Ron laughing at their antics.  

But Draco couldn't hear anything but the music.  It was a favourite song of his that he had sung to Harry.  He remembered their conversation right here in this very kitchen when Harry had teased Draco about him leaving Harry for a muggle popstar.  He couldn't stop the tears now as memories flooded back to him.  He fell down to his knees.  He'd managed to hold it together all day, but now he just couldn't stop sobbing.  

TBC

A.N. All the memories that Harry and Draco are having lately are written in more detail in the two parts of the story prior to this one.  I know most of you know this and probably remember the events I'm referring to, but for those of you who haven't read You Are Everything I Never Knew I Always Wanted and The Whole Nine Yards, go read them and you'll understand what I'm talking about.

Oh and the chapter title, for those who might be wondering, is a song by Aretha Franklin which Will Young sang during the Pop Idol show.  

In the next chapter – we find out who Eve's partner in crime is!

Oh and those letters were actual reviews, so thank you to ILLK and VenusPrincess.  I hope you aren't offended by Draco's comments about the letters.


	6. Harry Potter's Journal Random Thoughts

~ Godric's Hollow ~

Draco sat down in Harry's favourite chair and held Harry's journal in his hands.  He'd had it bound, just like he'd had his own bound when he'd given his to Harry for their sixth wedding anniversary.  

Daniel was asleep on the floor, tired out after a strenuous morning of playing with toy cars.  He was lying on his stomach with his arm curled around the rubber duck from the bathroom, which was asleep too.  Draco had already taken a dozen photos of the pair of them.

Draco reminded himself to thank Hermione again, the next time he saw her.  That duck was the perfect pet.  It didn't require feeding, it didn't get sick.  And Daniel and the duck adored each other.  The duck (which hadn't been named, even after six months) followed Daniel around like a faithful pet, quacking occasionally, often in response to Daniel's garbled speech.

Draco sighed and glanced down at the journal.  He remembered how Hermione had had to talk him into reading it almost two years ago.  He'd insisted that he had promised Harry that he wouldn't read it until Harry said he could but Hermione had insisted that it might help them find Harry.  So he had read it and although it showed them how messed up Harry's mind was, it hadn't contained any clues as to Harry's whereabouts.  

- Harry Potter's Journal -

_I don't know what Draco expects me to write in here.  There's nothing really to tell.  I'm not having nightmares.  Actually I'm not sleeping so I guess that cancels that out.  _

_I sat here for hours the other night, when Draco told me to write down my feelings.  I really don't have anything to write.  I feel numb.  I haven't really felt anything for the longest time.  I remember when Draco showed me a picture of our son.  I felt something then…but it was so vague and elusive.  I could barely hold onto it.  I stared and stared at that picture, trying to determine what I felt, but I just…felt numb.  _

_Sometimes I feel like I'm drowning.  Drowning in a darkness I can't fight.  I wish I could fight it, but that would take effort.  _

_I love Draco so much.  I can feel that, but it's not as strong as it used to be.  It's fading just as every other emotion is fading.  I feel nothing.  _

_There really is only one cure for this all consuming darkness.  I know what it is but I don't want to do it.  Which is weird because I think about it all the time.  I can't see any other way out of this.  Death is the only way to alleviate this horrible feeling._  

~ Godric's Hollow ~

The line that hurt Draco the most was '_but it's not as strong as it used to be.  It's fading just as every other emotion is fading.  I feel nothing'_.  Harry's love for him had died and a part of Draco had died when he'd read that line.  He read the line over and over, running his fingertips lightly over the words, as if trying to erase them.  

Draco shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts from his mind.  Harry was gone and it was time to move on.  

The rest of the journal was the same.  Random thoughts, twisted metaphors and talk of suicide.  Draco knew that Hermione privately thought that Harry _had_ committed suicide, although she'd never said it.  But Draco disagreed.  He was sure he'd be able to feel it if Harry were dead.  

Sometimes Draco had the feeling that Ron was right.  That Harry was in trouble somewhere.  But after two years, could he really still be in danger?  And what was so dangerous these days anyway?  Voldemort was dead, as was Lucius and Wormtail had been given the Dementor's Kiss.  

No, Draco thought.  The only danger Harry is in, is from himself.  

Draco pulled a photo of Harry from between the pages of the journal.  He stared down at Harry who was grinning up at him, sunlight shining down on his gorgeous golden face, his eyes sparkling with love for the photographer – Draco.

"Goodbye, my darling husband.  I will always love you but I have to let you go now," Draco whispered as a lone tear slid down his cheek.  He pressed a kiss on the photo and slipped it back between the pages of the journal and placed it back on the shelf.

~ Ron and Hermione's House ~

Hermione and Draco were sitting in the backyard, watching their children play in a plastic swimming pool.  The water only came up to their ankles but they were having a marvellous time splashing each other with the cool water.  Isabella was turning out to be a real little tomboy.  She loved nothing more than playing in the dirt, climbing over anything she could find and wrestling with Daniel (who gave as good as he got).

"Only a couple of days before school starts again," Hermione sighed, sipping her iced tea.  

"Mmm," Draco agreed, putting on his sunglasses.  The summer sun was quite bright and as a result of playing outside with Daniel for most of the summer, he now had a nice golden tan and his hair was pure white.  Hermione had been amused to see that the sun had brought out a smattering of freckles across his nose and teased him about it whenever she got a chance, repaying him for all the years he had playfully teased Ron about his multitude of freckles.

"Have you thought of any names for the baby yet?" Draco asked.

"I have but I refuse to discuss it with Ron.  He wants to name him after the Chudley Cannons seeker, can you believe it?"

Draco grinned.  Hermione sounded thoroughly pissed off and if there was one thing Draco had learnt over the past few years (with all the women he had known who had been pregnant – Hermione, Ginny, Angela) it was that you never, ever pissed off a pregnant woman.  They could be brutal.  

"What do you want to call him?" he asked, diplomatically deciding to avoid the subject of Quidditch players.

"Nicholas," she replied.

Nicholas Weasley, Draco thought.  "I like it.  It sounds good."

"I think so too.  Now you'll just have to help me convince Ron," Hermione grinned at him.  

"How about we constantly refer to the baby as Nicholas or Nick?  That way it'll be a habit before the child is even born.  Ron will call him Nicholas without even realising he's doing it," Draco suggested, grinning back at her.  He loved conspiring with her over things like this.  

It had been the same when they'd teamed up to match up Lavender and Fred.  In the same year that Ginny and Lavender had come to work at Hogwarts, and Dean had taken the job as Muggle Studies professor, Neville had taken over as the Herbology professor.  In an unfortunate accident, Professor Sprout had been eaten by one of the large man-eating plants kept in the restricted greenhouse, Number 666.   Hagrid had been in there, helping her to move some of the heavier pot plants and the poor half-giant had been devastated that he hadn't been able to save her.  It had taken him months to recover and even now he wouldn't step foot near that greenhouse.  He said it was evil, and perhaps it was.

It was at this time that Draco had decided that Lavender and Neville would be perfect for each other, and it just so happened that he had needed a project to take his mind off Harry's disappearance.  Being Head of House to all of Slytherin, Potions Master teaching a full class schedule and being a single father to Daniel were clearly not enough and left him far too much time to think, so he had decided to match up the unlikely pair.  

Hermione had gotten involved when she had realised what he was doing.  They realised immediately that two heads would be better than one, but Hermione had insisted that Fred would be a far better match for Lavender than Neville would be, especially considering the fact that Neville was gay (a small fact that Draco had overlooked in his enthusiasm).  The wedding a month ago had been the culmination of eighteen months of dating.  Draco knew it wouldn't be long before the Hogwarts Kindergarten included another little Weasley.

"Two years is up next week," Hermione said softly.

"I know," Draco agreed quietly, staring blankly at his son as he pushed a wriggling worm into Bella's open mouth.  

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked.

"I've said goodbye," Draco said, glancing over at her.  He pushed his sunglasses up on his head and gazed at her frankly.  "I can't wait for him forever.  And I can't stay angry at him forever.  If he felt so terrible being with me, then perhaps he's better off without me."

Hermione reached out and grasped his hand in hers.  "I'll never believe that.  But you're right.  You can't wait forever."

"So who are you planning to match me with?" Draco asked curiously.  He felt guilty for thinking about being with another man but he pushed it aside.  For all he knew, Harry was with someone else right now.  A stab of jealousy shot through Draco.

"George," Hermione replied.

"Is that why you pushed us to go out for coffee so many times?" Draco asked, annoyed but also a tiny bit impressed.  

"I just wanted the two of you to be closer as friends first before I suggested dating," Hermione explained.  

"Is he interested?" Draco asked cautiously.

"I think so," Hermione replied.  "He's always thought you were stunning."

"Stunning?" Draco asked, wrinkling his brow.

"That was the word he used.  And he's right you know.  You do tend to stand out, wherever you go," Hermione said with a laugh.  

"That's because of Harry," Draco replied.

"Oh no.  That's all you.  You're a celebrity in your own right these days.  You read Witch Weekly, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"I…let my subscription slip," Draco admitted, sipping his own iced tea.

"Well, I suggest you start it up again.  You have now become the most eligible man in town," Hermione said.

Draco spat his drink all over the table.  "What?  But I'm married!"

"Yeah, well I guess they think that two years is a respectable mourning period and now your fair game," Hermione said, wiping up Draco's mess.

Fuck, Draco thought.  That's all I need.  Fangirls chasing after me through the streets.

TBC


	7. Fireworks

~ Hogwarts ~

School started again without any problems until the third week…

~ Potions class ~

On Tuesday morning, Draco stood at the front of the class, glaring at the fourth year Slytherin and Gryffindor students sitting before him.  

"No one is leaving until the person, or people, who threw fireworks into Ben's cauldron own up," Draco said firmly.  "I have a free period next so we can sit here as long as it takes."

The students squirmed uncomfortably in their seats.  No one wanted to stay longer and they all needed to get to their next class.  

Draco had a pretty good idea who the culprit was but he didn't have any proof.  The obvious suspect was Ryan.  He was now looking deceptively innocent.  Far too innocent to be believable.  Ben (a Gryffindor) and Ryan (a Slytherin) were archrivals, each out to get the other in as much trouble as possible and Draco was sick to death of both of them.

Draco sat down at his desk and started marking homework.  He kept his expression neutral and did not look at the students.  They knew better than to talk at this time.  As a teacher, Draco was nothing like Snape but he was firm and the students knew not to cross him.  

Finally, Ryan stood up.  "Professor Potter?"

Draco finished marking a page of homework then looked up.

"It was me," Ryan said, his eyes downcast.

"Twenty points from Slytherin and detention tonight, here at eight o'clock," Draco said calmly.  "Dismissed."

The Three Broomsticks

On Friday night, Draco was sitting at a table in the pub with George.  Hermione and Ron were looking after Daniel for him while he went on his first official date with George.  He had been unsure of whether it was a good idea to go out on a date.  He still felt guilty about it, like he was cheating on Harry.  But Hermione had insisted that he have a night out and have some fun for a change.

"So how's school been?" George asked him, sipping his glass of redcurrent rum and coke.  

"Okay.  The rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor is going to kill me one of these days," Draco joked.  "I swear it's far worse now than when we were in school."

"Is it really?  Or is it just that your perspective is different?" George asked with a knowing grin.

"Okay, so they're probably not quite as bad as Harry and I, but it's still damn annoying to have your class interrupted by those two wannabe's," Draco complained goodnaturedly.  "No wonder Snape was as negative as he was.  We were enough to drive anyone insane."

"How's Daniel?" George asked.

"Good, he's good," Draco replied with a proud smile.  "He's growing so fast.  He's like a little weed."

"Oh, I saw Charlie and Justin last week.  Their son, Lachlan, is eight months now.  He's gorgeous," George said.

"How about Fred and Lavender?  Have they procreated yet?" Draco asked with a grin.

"Not that I know of," George replied, grinning back at him.  "But I'm sure it's just a matter of time.  Pretty soon Hogwarts will be overrun with Weasley's again!"

"Oh god, no!" Draco said, teasingly.  "How's the store going?"

Draco only half listened to George's enthusiastic recount of the store's best selling products.  He was trying to kill a little voice inside that was telling him that he was a cheating bastard.  Harry's gone, he thought angrily.  He doesn't love me, he doesn't want me and here is someone who does, so just fuck off.  

Fortunately that seemed to silence the voice…for now.  

"…and our Canary Creams have been number one on the Diagon Alley Bestseller List ever since the store opened," George was saying proudly.

"That's amazing.  You've been open…what, three years?  Four?" Draco replied.

"Five, actually," George said.

Draco glanced towards the back of the pub, where there was space for dancing and a guy singing cheesy love songs.  "Want to dance?"

George looked a bit surprised but he agreed and they stood up and walked to the back of the room.  Draco pulled George into his arms and rested his head on the redhead's shoulder as they swayed to the music.  George's arms felt strange around him, so very different to Harry's.  

Being with George was very different to being with Harry.  But it was nice.  It felt good to be wanted again.  

George's arms tightened slightly around him and Draco leaned back a little to look into his eyes.  They stared at each other for a moment before George leaned in to press his lips against Draco's.  

It was soft and pleasant and warm but ultimately too much too soon.  Draco pulled away.

"I'm sorry," George said softly.

"No, I'm sorry," Draco said equally softly.  "It's just a bit too soon for me.  I need to take this really slowly.  Ridiculously slowly."

"That's fine with me.  I don't want to rush you," George replied reaching up to brush Draco's cheek gently with his fingers.  He pulled Draco back against them and they continued dancing.

Draco's mind was a mass of confusion.  He felt hypocritical for going on this date and then putting the breaks on when something totally normal for a date happened.  This is stupid, he thought.  It was a nice kiss.  Sure, there weren't any fireworks, like with Harry.  But surely something like that is only once in a lifetime.  George would be good with Daniel and he'd be good for me too.

TBC

A.N. Sorry I haven't shown who Eve's partner is.  I changed the order of my chapters and next three chapters are in Harry's point of view and we do finally meet the guy who is 'helping' Eve.


	8. Love Potion No 9

~ A Cell ~

"You know this is never going to work.  Even if you give me the potion, you'll still know that it's not real.  I won't really love you, it'll just be the potion.  Don't you want something better than that?"

"I want you and I don't care how I get you."

"Oh come on, you're a beautiful woman, you could have any man you wanted-"

"Then why don't _you_ want me?"

"BECAUSE I'M GAY!"

"Eve," another voice interrupted the argument.  She spun around to the door, unlocked it and allowed the other man to enter.  Harry watched her relock the door.

"What is it, Severus?" she asked, sounding annoyed by the intrusion.

"The potion is nearly ready.  It just needs to ferment," Snape said dully.  

Harry stared at the older man pleadingly.  "Snape!  Please, Severus!  Help me!"

Eve merely laughed at him.  "You know he can't help you, darling.  He's under imperius.  He won't do anything unless I tell him to.  I thought you'd learnt that earlier this year when you repeatedly tried to convince him to let you go once the numbing potion had worn off and you realised you were being held prisoner."

Harry scowled.  "Let us both go then.  You know this will never work."

"On the contrary, it's the perfect plan," Eve said lightly before turning to talk to Snape.  "Severus, when will the potion be ready?"

"Tomorrow morning.  It has to sit and ferment overnight and then it will be ready," Snape said in a monotonous voice, quite unlike his usual cold drawl.

"_Finally_.  So tomorrow's the big day," Eve said to Harry.  "It won't be long, my darling, until we are together, forever."

Harry felt rage coursing through him and he knew that he didn't have much time.  If he allowed her to administer the potion, then there would be nothing he could do.  He probably wouldn't want to escape then.  But with Severus still standing there, he might not have a chance to get out.

As if she was reading his mind, Eve ordered Severus to go back to work, concocting various potions for her.  

"So, Harry darling, would you like to hear what Draco was doing last night?"

Harry glared at her but she ignored him and continued talking.

"He was out on a date with George Weasley."

"Harry tried hard not to listen.  She was lying again.  Draco wouldn't go on an actual date.  Coffee was one thing, that was something friends did, but a date was totally different.

"They talked, they laughed, they _danced_."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"A friend of mine, the same friend who followed Draco around all summer, just happened to be at the Three Broomsticks that night and saw them there.  He took a few photos.  Want to see?"

She flipped through a few photos in her hand.  "I think this one is my favourite."

Eve thrust the photo under his face right in front of his eyes.  They were kissing.  Draco and George were _fucking_ kissing.  

He wrenched the photo out of her hand and stared at it blindly for a moment before ripping it up.  

"No.  There is a rational explanation for this.  Draco wouldn't do that to me."

Harry decided that he'd had enough of being the noble Gryffindor.  It was time to take a leaf out of Draco's book and act like the Slytherin the sorting hat had wanted him to be.

He stood up quickly and before he could really think about what he was doing, he knocked Eve out of the way, snatched up the keys and was unlocking the door as she tried to pick herself up off the floor.  

He slipped out the door and locked Eve in the cell.  He could hear her banging on the door, yelling at him to let her out.  He smirked a true Slytherin smirk and ran through the passageway of what was obviously a dungeon.

He ran down the stone passageway and came to a large room with a few doors and a set of stairs.  He quickly decided that up was always a good option and he ran up the stairs and stopped.  

He glanced around, getting his bearings and then ran through the library to the door.  He stepped out into the entrance hall and saw the front door.  He ran towards it and pulled on the handle.  The door was very heavy but it slowly swung open and Harry ran out and kept running until the mansion he'd been held in was in the distance.  

He kept running until he reached a small village.  Luckily it was early evening so there were still people around.  He noticed a man trimming his hedge the muggle way only a few metres from where he was standing.

"Sir," Harry said, gasping for breath.

"Yes," the elderly man said.

"Sir, can you help me get to London?  It's very important that I get there as soon as possible," Harry said desperately.

"My grandson is heading that way in about half an hour.  I'm sure he'd be able to give you a lift.  Follow me," the old man said.  

Harry followed him into a small thatched cottage where he was introduced to the man's wife and his grandson, who was willing to take Harry to London, since he was headed in that direction anyway.

After what seemed like a long delay, they were finally on his way and Harry was finally able to enjoy the feeling of freedom.  He breathed in the fresh air that blew in his open window.  The feeling of movement in the car was exhilarating after years of being locked in a small room.  

I'm coming back to you, Draco.  I'll be home soon.

TBC

A.N.  He's finally free!!!  I know a lot of you wanted him to kill Eve, but I don't think Harry would be able to do that.  She may have been evil, but she's a girl and he had enough trouble just pushing her out of the way as it goes against everything he believes in – in this fic at least.  This Harry is a noble, principled guy and it took the threat of George stealing his husband to get him to push those principles aside and hurt Eve in order to break free.

But it's not all smooth sailing yet.  Harry has to find his way to Hogwarts and he also has to deal with Draco…

Oh, and sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out.  I went to visit family for a couple of days.  I got sunburnt at the beach today.  Ouch! *grins* Nah, it's not too bad.  Another chapter out tomorrow……..I've actually written up to chapter 13.  For once in my life I'm ahead of schedule, it's a miracle.  


	9. The Great Escape

~ The Leaky Cauldron ~

Harry stumbled into the Leaky Cauldron a full three hours after he'd reached London.  He hadn't slept in about thirty-six hours and he was dead on his feet.  He swayed near the doorway and keeled over.  

*

Tom stared in disbelief at the person who'd passed out without even having a drink before he snapped into action.  He hurried over to the man and turned him over.  He gasped as he recognised the famous face lying on his floor.  He pulled out his wand and levitated Harry up into the air and directed his slumbering body upstairs.  Tom followed the prone form up and tucked him into bed.   

Everyone knew that Harry Potter had disappeared a few years back.  It had been a huge scandal at the time.  Many witches were terribly disappointed that their hero had deserted his family.  

Tom hadn't known what to think.  He knew Harry had been a Gryffindor and it hadn't seemed possible that a Gryffindor, and a Potter at that, had done something so dishonourable.  

Tom performed a handy little spell that, as the owner of a pub, had come in useful more than once.  Instantly, Harry's clothes were in his arms and he quickly cast another spell to send them down to his house elves in the laundry.  Harry's clothes would be clean and pressed by the morning.  

*

Harry awoke slowly and for a moment he thought he was still in his cell, whiling away the days.  It wasn't until he opened his eyes and looked around that he realised that he'd escaped!  He'd made it to the Leaky Cauldron.  He was free!

Harry jumped out of bed and suddenly realised he was naked.  He glanced around and saw his clothes, clean and neatly folded on a chair.  God bless Tom.

There were two doors in the room and he knew one would be a bathroom.  He guessed and opened the left hand door.  Success.  A bathroom.

The shower was heavenly.  He'd only been able to wash himself from the small sink next to the toilet in his cell.  Harry stood beneath the steady stream of water for as long as he possibly could before hopping out and drying himself with a gorgeous fluffy blue towel.  

Beside the sink, sat a razor and some shaving cream.  He lathered up the foam, generously coating his face with it.  He carefully shaved off three days growth.  He splashed water on his face and smiled.  Much better.  He brushed his hair but decided that cutting it could wait.  

Harry dressed in his clean clothes and looked at himself in the mirror.  He felt better than he had in years.

Harry walked downstairs into the bar and greeted Tom warmly.

"Thank you so much, for everything Tom.  I'll pay you as soon as I can get some money," Harry said.

"Don't be silly, Harry.  You're welcome here anytime.  I'm just thankful that you are okay.  We've all been very worried about you," Tom said, guiding Harry over to an empty table. 

"Thank you, Tom.  So what's new in the world?" Harry asked.

"Why don't you find out for yourself," Tom said, passing Harry the Daily Prophet.  "I'll bring your breakfast over soon."

Harry thanked him again and glanced down at the paper.

'Corruption in the Ministry' proclaimed the headline.

What's new, Harry thought wryly.  That headline appeared in the paper at least once a year.  

Tom delivered his breakfast and left Harry to his thoughts.

Harry practically inhaled his breakfast.  It had been a long time since his last meal at what, the man who had given him the lift to London told him, was Snape Manor.  

He poured himself another cup of tea and sighed.  He felt an almost desperate longing to get to Hogwarts, but he knew he couldn't rush things now.  First of all, he needed a new wand.  He couldn't apparate to Hogsmeade without one and for that he would need money.  Sure he was mere metres away from his vault at Gringott's, but he didn't have his key.  Would they allow him access based on his scar and his word that he was indeed Harry Potter?  He had been a loyal customer for almost two decades now, surely they'd recognise him and forgo the formality of a key.  

But they were goblins and for all they knew, he could have taken Polyjuice Potion to look like Harry Potter.  

Perhaps a better idea would be to owl Albus and ask for his assistance.  There really was little he could do on his own right now.  

Harry sighed again.  This was going to be harder than he thought.  

Perhaps Mr Olivander would allow me to pay him for the wand later, when I have my Gringott's key, Harry thought suddenly.  It was worth a try before owling Albus.  

But first, he had to get into Diagon Alley.  Harry finished his tea and stood up.  He crossed to the bar, where Tom stood chatting to a customer.

"Tom, would you mind opening the wall into Diagon Alley for me?" Harry asked politely.

"No, not at all.  I'll be right back, Nathan," Tom said to his customer before walking out the back door of the pub.  He tapped the bricks with his wand and they started rearranging themselves to reveal the entrance to the Alley.

"Thanks Tom.  I'll be heading to Hogsmeade and Hogwarts as soon as I can," Harry said, shaking Tom's hand.

"Good luck, Harry," Tom said, before returning to his pub.  

Harry turned to stare out into Diagon Alley.  He braced himself for the possibility of people recognising him.  Who knew how they would react to seeing Harry Potter in the world again?

TBC

A.N. Sorry this took so long, but I don't really like this chapter.  I can't make it any better than it is so we'll just get on with the rest of it.  Chapter 10 up soon.  How on earth is Harry going to get to Hogwarts?  The train costs money, a wand to apparate with will too, so how on earth is he going to get there?


	10. Diagon Alley

~ Diagon Alley ~

Harry took a deep breath and entered the hustle and bustle of daily life in the Alley.  It had been so long since he'd been around people that it was strange at first.  He felt a little suffocated at first, as people jostled him as they went about their business.  

Suddenly he felt someone hit the back of his head sharply.  He turned to see a pair of middle-aged witches glaring at him.

"How on earth could you leave that wonderful husband of yours in the lurch like that?" one of them said indignantly.

"All I have to say is – you'd better have a very good reason for your actions, young man," the other woman said primly.

"Uh, I do?" Harry said uncertainly as he rubbed his head.  

Another witch interrupted her shopping to join the other women.  

"So he's back, is he?" she said irritably.  "Thinks he can just waltz back into the wizarding world like nothing happened, eh?"

"No," Harry protested, feeling awfully confused.  He was used to being adored by the general public, not abused.  It appeared that Draco was now the Golden Child of the wizarding world.  

"Huh," the first woman said doubtfully.  "That poor Draco has had to raise your son all alone for TWO years."

"How could you, Harry?" another woman chimed in.  "How could you leave him like that?"

"I didn't," Harry said futilely.

"Deatbeat Dad," someone at the back of the now growing crowd yelled.  Others cheered.

"Hey, now that's a bit unfair," Harry said, starting to get annoyed.  

"Oh, and how fair was it when you just up and left Draco and poor little Daniel?" someone else yelled at him.

There was really only one thing he could do, so Harry ran, insults flying after him all the way down to Olivander's.

A bell tinkled as he entered the store.  He glanced around but the musty shop appeared to be empty.  Suddenly a shadow appeared between the shelves.  

"Ah, Mr Potter, what can I do for you?" Mr Olivander asked as he came into view.

"I need a new wand, Sir," Harry replied.

"Oh?  And what happened to your old wand?" 

"It was snapped," Harry said, grimacing as he remembered that horrible moment when Eve had broken his wand in half.

"Well, let's see what we can do about finding you a new wand," Mr Olivander said as he walked between the shelves, his fingers lingering by some boxes before he would change his mind and continue looking.

"Mr Olivander," Harry called out.  He was reluctant to let this go any further without informing the other wizard of his current financial status.  "I'm afraid I can't pay you today."

"I don't expect payment straight away, dear boy," Mr Olivander said, in a tone that suggested he thought this should be obvious.  "Whenever you get the money will be fine."

"Thank you, Sir," Harry said, relieved that at least something had gone right today.

"Aha, perhaps this one," Mr Olivander said cheerfully as he carefully pulled the box out from between the many others that surrounded it.

Harry, meanwhile, was working very hard to control himself and not snap at the elderly man.  He was just so eager to get to Hogwarts and hold Draco and Daniel.  

Mr Olivander handed him a wand, saying, "Oak, 9 ½ inches, unicorn hair."

Harry waved the wand around and was not surprised when an entire wall of wand boxes flew out all over the floor.  

"I think not," Mr Olivander said, and he pulled out his own wand and charmed the boxes back onto the shelves.  "Now, let me see."

He handed Harry another wand, this one was made of mahogany, 10 inches, with a core of centaur blood.

Again this wand was obviously not intended for Harry, as yet more wands fell to the floor and this time the shelves went with them.

Mr Olivander quickly charmed away the mess and turned back to his contemplation of wands.

"Oh, I know the one for you, Mr Potter," Mr Olivander said, his eyes twinkling mysteriously.  He pulled out a box almost reverently.  "This is a rare wand, the only one I have of this wood.  It is carved from a Ghost Gum, a native tree of Australia.  A beautiful white wood, 12 inches, with a dragon heartstring core."

He passed the wand to Harry, who took it in his right hand and immediately felt the power of the wand flow through him.  He waved the wand and a shower of gold and silver sparks flew from the end of the wand.

"The perfect wand for you Mr Potter," Mr Olivander was saying.  "A wand so rare for a wizard with rare power.  What better wand for the wizard who defeated He Who Still Must Not Be Named?"

Harry thanked him and quickly left the store.  Without pausing to do anything else, he apparated to Hogsmeade.

~ Hogwarts ~

Harry practically ran the entire way from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts, stopping only when he entered the Entrance Hall.  There he stopped, catching his breath, unsure of where to go first.  

He was surprised to see students wandering around out of school uniform before he realised that it must be the weekend.  He hadn't had to worry about what day it was for so long.  

"Harry?" 

Before Harry could turn towards the voice, he was spun around and engulfed in Ron's arms.  He hugged his best friend tightly.  Ron let go of him and Harry stared in awe at Isabella who was being carried by Hermione.  The little girl had grown so much.  

"Uh, hi," Harry said lamely.  Now that that he was here, he didn't really know what to do.  He wanted to see Draco so desperately; surely Ron and Hermione would know where he was.

Without saying a word to him, Hermione thrust Isabella into Ron's arms and tore off out of the castle.  Harry watched her go with a frown on his face.

"Where's she off to?" he wondered.

"Probably gone to warn Draco," Ron said.  "Where have you been, Harry?  We've been worried sick!"

"Draco's out there?" he said, walking back towards the door.

Ron followed him.  "Yeah, he's by the lake.  But Harry, I think you should wait…"

Harry didn't listen.  He pulled open the doors and headed off towards the lake, with Ron trailing after him.  

TBC


	11. Beyond The Sea

~ By The Lake ~

Draco and George were sitting on the sand by the lake, watching Daniel pile sand up and pat it down.  He was making a sandcastle, which he insisted would look just like 'Hogwarss' when he was finished.  

School had started last week and luckily all the new Slytherins had settled in quickly this year.  Draco had a good bunch of prefects and the Head Girl was a Slytherin this year, so they made his load a little lighter.  It was late on a Saturday afternoon and Draco had invited George up to the castle to spend time with him and his son.  

Draco really enjoyed being a father.  Daniel had a way of brightening even the worst day with his giggles and his smile.  And when he wrapped his tiny arms around Draco's neck and pressed sloppy kisses over his face, Draco felt such a surge of paternal love like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

"Where's the Quidditch pitch?" George was asking Daniel.

"There," Daniel replied, pointing to a flat patch of sand by George's leg.

"How about if I build the stands for the fans to sit in?" George suggested, starting to scoop up sand to mould into the towering stands.

"No!" Daniel protested, hitting George's hands away.  "Me do it!"

"Daniel!  That's not very nice," Draco chided him, smiling apologetically at George.

"Draco!"

Draco turned to see Hermione flying across the grass towards them.  She dropped down beside him, trying to catch her breath.

"Herm-Herm-Herm-Herm," cried Daniel, his little face lighting up at the sight of his godmother.  Herm was the only part of her name that he could pronounce so far.  He also had a habit of chanting people's names.  Once was apparently not good enough for Daniel.

"Hello Daniel," she said, reaching out to caress his cheek.  

He smiled at her and pointed to his caste.  "Hogwarss."

"That's a great castle there, Daniel."

Daniel beamed and returned his attention to making it bigger.  

"Hi George," Hermione said, flashing him a smile.

"Hi Mione," he replied, smiling back at his sister in law.

"So what's so important that you had to run over here?" Draco asked, looking bemused.  It wasn't like Hermione to be in such a rush.  

"There's something you should know," she said gravely.  

Draco frowned.  This was obviously serious.

"He's here," she said, watching him carefully.

Draco felt confused.  "Who?

Hermione smiled sorrowfully at George, who must have understood what she meant, because he nodded resignedly.

"Draco, I'd better get back to Hogsmeade.  I left Fred in charge and knowing him, the store will be blown up if I leave him any longer," George said, grinning at him.

"I'll see you next week though, won't I?" Draco asked.  He had a gut feeling that George was saying goodbye but he couldn't work out why.

"Maybe.  We'll see.  The store's getting really busy lately.  I'll owl you," George said.  "Bye Daniel.  See you Herm."

George walked off in the direction of Hogsmeade and Draco watched him leave with a thoroughly stunned expression on his face. 

"What's going on, Mione?  Just spit it out already," Draco said, rapidly losing his patience with the situation.  "Who's here?"

"Harry," she said simply.

Draco paled.  "What?"

"Harry's here.  He just showed up a few minutes ago," she said, looking as shell-shocked as Draco felt.  

"Did you talk to him?" Draco asked cautiously.

"No, not really.  Ron's with him.  I thought I should warn you," Hermione replied.

"Thanks," Draco muttered.  He stood up and picked up Daniel.  He set the little boy on the grass and pulled out his wand to cast a spell to clean all the wet sand off all three of them.  Daniel was upset about being forced to leave his castle but he soon cheered up when Hermione produced a biscuit from her pocket.  

Draco picked Daniel up and started striding up towards the castle.  He was about half way there when he stopped.  Harry had left the castle and was walking towards them, Ron was hurrying to keep up with him (with Isabella in his arms).  Draco held Daniel protectively.  He hated being this unsure of Harry's intentions but he had no intention of letting Harry just waltz back into their lives like nothing had happened.  

"Draco," Harry said as he neared them.  A brilliant smile lit up his face and Draco felt himself melting, just as he always had when that radiant smile had been directed solely at him.  He breathed in and braced himself.  Be strong, he told himself firmly.

Hermione was standing beside Draco and she had a guarded expression on her face.  Draco knew that while she might have been Harry's best friend during their school years, since then she'd become Draco's best friend.  She'd been there when he'd cried after Harry had left.  She had been there when Daniel had been teething and Draco had felt like he was going to lose his mind when Daniel wouldn't stop crying.  And she had been there for every significant event in Draco and Daniel's lives, and quite a few insignificant ones too.  Draco knew he could count on her for her support, even in this difficult situation.  Just as she could count on his support in any situation she might find herself in.

Harry stepped forward.  Draco took a step back.  This might have been what he had been longing for over the last two years but he couldn't just forget all the pain Harry had put him through.

Harry looked shocked that Draco was backing away from him and his smile turned into a frown.

"Draco, I'm sorry, alright," Harry said, looking desperate as he stared into Draco's eyes.  

Draco didn't reply.  He didn't think he could speak even if his life depended on it.  Harry looked so….so perfect.  His hair was longer, brushing his shoulders and looked as if he hadn't cut it since he'd left, but it suited him.  His green eyes were sparkling with life, far more than they had in the months leading up to his disappearance.  And while his clothes were dishevelled and a bit dirty, it didn't matter.  It was Harry.  His husband.  Daniel's father.

"Why don't we go inside and you can tell us where you've been for the last two years," Hermione said, her tone suggesting that the explanation had better be good or he'd have to deal with her.  

Harry nodded jerkily, as his eyes flitted from Draco, to Hermione and finally to Daniel.  The little boy was still eating the biscuit Hermione had given him, he had crumbs all over his face, and he was staring up at Harry with wide silver eyes.

Hermione had grabbed Ron's arm and was tugging him towards the castle.  Draco could hear snatches of their heated discussion, Ron was insisting that Hermione was being too hard on Harry, he'd obviously been through hell.  Hermione merely snorted in response.  

"Can I hold him?" Harry asked, looking hopefully at Draco.  

"No," Draco snapped, finally finding his voice.  "You lost that right two years ago."

Ignoring the hurt expression in Harry's eyes, Draco stalked up towards the castle, feeling incredibly angry.  Harry really did think he could say he was sorry and everything would be fine, Draco thought incredulously.  Well, he can think again.  

Draco felt more anguished than anything else.  Harry could have the most logical explanation in the world, but it wouldn't make any difference to their relationship.  Harry didn't love him anymore.  And Draco wasn't prepared to settle for anything less.

TBC


	12. Explanations

~ The Great Hall ~

After everyone who wanted to greet Harry had, they all sat down at the Slytherin table.  Draco sat opposite Harry and on either side of them sat Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Albus, Minerva, Neville, Lavender, Dean and Ginny (Fred and George were busy running the Hogsmeade branch of their store).

"Where should I start?" Harry asked, sounding nervous.  

"At the beginning," snapped Draco.  A few people looked surprised that he hadn't welcomed Harry back with open arms, but most of them knew how hard the last two years had been on him.

"How about you start with the night you left Hogwarts?" Hermione suggested, as she slipped her hand into Draco's.  Draco smiled his gratitude to her.  

Harry stared into Draco's eyes for a moment before speaking.  "Hermione, you say that like I had a choice in the matter.  I didn't.  I would never have left voluntarily.  I thought you, Draco, would have known that."

"I didn't know what to think," Draco replied quietly.  "You had been acting so strangely that I felt like I didn't know you anymore."

Harry grimaced.  "I know, but there is a reason for that too.  Anyway, that night I couldn't sleep and I decided to do a little flying.  It usually helps me to clear my head.  So I headed down to the Quidditch pitch but before I could even take off, I was put in a body bind."  

Harry laughed bitterly.  "Such a simple spell was all it took to take down the Boy Who Lived.  I was then transported by portkey.  I had no idea where I was and when the body bind wore off, I discovered I was in a dungeon, locked in a cell."

"I told you he was in trouble!" Ron said angrily.  "But would anybody listen to me?  Oh, no."

Harry glanced gratefully at Ron before continuing his story.  "It was a few days before I saw anyone.  A house elf would deliver some food every now and again and on the third or fourth day, I saw her."

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"Eve Williams," Harry replied simply, watching Draco closely.

Draco furrowed his brow as he thought hard.  Eve Williams.  That name rang a bell somewhere deep inside but he wasn't sure if he could place it.

Hermione gasped suddenly.  "You don't mean that student who was transferred at the same time that Snape was fired, do you?"

Harry nodded grimly.  "Snape was there too, but I didn't see him at first.  I discovered much later, actually just yesterday, that I was being held at Snape Manor."

"Let me get this straight," Draco said, feeling more than a little confused.  "Snape and that slut Eve Williams kidnapped you and held you captive for two years?"

"That's right," Harry said, gazing intently at his estranged husband.

"Why on earth would they do that?" Draco wondered.

"Are you saying I'm lying?" Harry said angrily.

Draco glared at him.  "No.  I'm merely wondering why those two would do something like that.  What did they hope to achieve?"

"Snape was under imperius.  Eve loved to taunt me with that fact," Harry said.  "She had him make all sorts of potions for her, including a love potion."

There were gasps all around at this announcement.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, annoyed that Harry didn't seem to be able to come to the point.  Either that or he was too angry and upset to see it.

"You remember what she was like when she was at school here, don't you?" Harry asked him.  "She wanted me.  She wanted me to fall in love with her and if she couldn't force me or seduce me into it, then she would resort to a potion.  But I escaped before she could administer it."

"Thank god," Draco muttered under his breath.  He glanced away as Harry looked sharply at him.  Harry hadn't heard him, had he?  Draco felt vulnerable enough right now, without Harry knowing just how hard this was for him.

"So what happened?" Hermione asked.  "Did she keep you locked up for two years?"

"Yes," Harry replied wearily.  "I didn't realise it was so long.  It became difficult to tell what day it was, let alone what week or month.  She would come and try various things in an effort to make me love her but nothing worked.  She became increasingly frustrated, which eventually worked in my favour."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, sounding fascinated by the story.

"Yesterday, she was wearing a tight skirt and high heels in an effort to entice me, not that I noticed.  But anyway, it meant that I was able to get away from her before she was able to come after me with her wand.  I was unarmed, you see.  She snapped my wand not long after she kidnapped me.  I made it out of the house, after a while, it's like a maze in those dungeons.  When I got out of the house, I was able to make it to a small village.  It was full of muggles, but they were very kind and helped me get to London."

Draco shifted slightly.  Daniel was asleep in his arms and two year olds get heavy after a while.  

"Please let me hold him," Harry begged.  He'd obviously noticed how uncomfortable Draco had become.  "It's been two years since I last saw him."

Draco sighed.  He hated this so much.  Why did that bitch have to tear his family apart?  When I get my hands on her, he thought, rage coursing through him.  

"He's my son, too," Harry said plaintively.

"You didn't seem that interested in him when you were here," Draco countered.  So maybe Harry hadn't left voluntarily, but that still didn't change his behaviour in the months leading up to the kidnapping.  

"As I said, there is a reason for that," Harry replied, pleadingly.

Draco stared at Harry challengingly.  He says there's a reason for his behaviour, then let's hear it. "Tell me."

"As I said, Snape made a lot of potions for Eve to use on me.  One of them, I found out later, she'd been somehow getting to me for months before they kidnapped me.  It dulls the senses and your emotions," Harry said.  

"A potion?" Draco said sceptically. 

Harry sighed.  "Yes.  A potion.  It basically turned me into a living zombie.  I had no feelings, no emotions.  Sometimes, if an event was significant enough, the emotion broke through.  Like when I saw Daniel for the first time.  But other than that, I felt nothing.  Even my love for you faded and I'm so sorry about that, Drac."

Draco glanced away, unable to look at the desperate pleading in Harry's eyes.  Everything Harry was saying backed up what he had written in his journal.  

"How did she get the potion to you, here at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied helplessly.  "I think it could have been a house elf."

"Are you still under its influence?" Draco asked guardedly.  He was trying to convince himself that he would not be hurt by whatever answer Harry gave.

"No," Harry replied softly.  "When she realised that it was working against her, she stopped administering it.  If I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't feel anything for her."

Did Harry still feel nothing for him?  Had his feelings for Draco been wiped out by the potion?  Draco had so many questions he wanted to ask, but he didn't want an audience when he did.  

"And where are Severus and Miss Williams now?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know.  Possibly still at Snape Manor," Harry replied.  

"I shall inform the Aurors now.  Hopefully they will be able to apprehend her and free Severus from her influence," Dumbledore said, rising from his seat.  "If you could come with me, Harry.  Undoubtedly the Aurors will have some questions for you."

Draco watched impassively as Harry glanced at him desperately before nodding and following Dumbledore to the door.  Dumbledore turned after Harry had left the room and smiled sadly at Draco who was thankful that Dumbledore had intervened.  He needed a chance to process everything that had happened here this evening.  

"The students will be in soon, dinner is about to start," Hermione said.  "Let's go back to your room, Draco and we can get Dobby to bring us some food."

Draco nodded and they left the room.

TBC

A.N. Oh, and for those people speculating on a sinister role played by the duck, sorry, I just thought it was cute, that's why I kept mentioning it every few chapters.  The duck was not taking pictures of Draco and Daniel, Eve must have paid some guy to do that for her, or perhaps she ordered Snape to do it.  Can't you just see Snape sneaking around behind trees in a park, snapping pictures of D and D!!! lol


	13. Sometimes Love Isn't Enough

~ Draco And Daniel's Rooms ~

Draco glanced over at his son, sitting next to Isabella on the rug on the floor.  The children were staring up at the adults in confusion.  Draco hated seeing the troubled look in his son's silvery eyes.  

All through Harry's explanation, Daniel had seemed to sense Draco's distress and had quietly snuggled closer to the only father he'd ever really known.  Draco had taken comfort in his son's warm embrace as he'd listened to Harry's explanation.

Draco had been horrified to hear that Ron had been right.  Harry really had been in trouble and he'd done nothing.  Some husband he was.  He couldn't even save his own husband.  Harry had to save himself.  He knew Harry was telling the truth, he'd always been able to tell if Harry was lying to him or wast trying to hide something from him. 

Along with the guilt, Draco also felt an overwhelming sense of anger.  

Anger at Harry – for not escaping sooner.

Anger at Hermione – for convincing him to forget about Harry (not that it had really worked, but that wasn't the point).

And finally, anger at himself – for not putting enough faith in his own instincts that were telling him something wasn't quite right.

He took a deep breath and with a supreme amount of self-control, he pushed the anger aside to be dealt with later.

"What do I do now?" Draco asked Ron and Hermione quietly.

They were sitting on the couch and they both glanced up at him, looking surprised by the question.

"You welcome him back with open arms," Ron said, as if this should be obvious.

Draco sighed.  "It's not that simple."

"Why not?" Ron asked.

Draco glanced at Hermione.  She still looked stunned by Harry's tale.  For once, she'd been wrong and it appeared to have sent her into shock.

"He's been gone for two years," Draco said heavily.  "We've both changed a lot in that time.  I don't think we can go back to the way we were."

There was a long silence.

"Do you love him?" Ron asked finally.

Isabella chose that moment to push herself up, walk over to her father and demand to be picked up.  Draco took advantage of the distraction to delve deep inside himself for the answer to Ron's question.

"Of course I love him," Draco replied finally.  "I will always love him, but sometimes that isn't enough."

~ The Corridor Outside Draco and Daniel's Rooms ~

Harry was walking towards his and Draco's rooms.  He wasn't sure if Draco would let him in anymore.  This wasn't at all what he had expected when he'd come back.  He'd fully expected to be welcomed with open arms.  But it was obvious Draco was hurting inside and it hurt Harry to know that.  It was the expression in his husband's eyes that really hit Harry hard.  Those beautiful silver eyes revealed a deep pain inside them that made Harry long to scoop Draco into his arms and smother him with kisses as he promised Draco that everything would be alright.

Did I honestly expect things would be just the same as they were before I left? he wondered.  I mean, before some house elf starting putting that numbing potion in my coffee.

He stopped outside the door.  He could hear voices inside.  He stepped closer to the door and listened carefully.

"It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"He's been gone for two years.  We've both changed a lot in that time.  I don't think we can go back to the way we were."

There was a long silence.

Harry turned away from the door.  So that was that.  Draco had moved on.  He probably wanted to be with George now.  Harry ignored the shooting pain that shot through his heart and that thought and decided to wander around the hallways for a while.  It had been a long time since he'd been here, and he'd always liked to walk while he was thinking…

What am I going to do? he wondered despondently.  Well, I can tell you what I'm not going to do, and that is give up without a fight, Harry thought angrily.  If Draco thinks he can just give up on us, then he's mistaken.  

Harry found himself outside and walking towards Hogsmeade.  He wasn't really too sure what he was going to do, but he knew he had to go and speak to George.  To find out whether his relationship with Draco was serious or not.  

He stood for a moment, outside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, strengthening his resolve and rehearsing what he wanted to say.  This was a friend of his and although he didn't want to lose George as his friend, he would rather keep his husband and lose a friend rather than lose Draco at all.  

~ Weasley's Wizard Wheezes ~

He pushed the door open, and instead of a tinkling of a bell, heard the bellowing of an elephant announcing his entrance.

A Weasley twin glanced up from where he was marking paperwork.

"Hiya Harry," Fred said cheerfully.  He did not seem at all surprised to see Harry.  "Good to see you back, man."

"Er, hello Fred," Harry replied, taking note of the large F knitted on the twin's jumper.  He just prayed that the twins hadn't switched jumpers as a joke.  "Is George here?"

"I am," A voice from the back of the store said warily.  Harry turned to see George, looking serious for once.

"Fred, would you go and make sure that our order from The Apothecary is correct?" George asked, glancing pointedly at his brother.

"Sure, anything you say George," Fred said, not once losing his cheerful persona.  "I'll catch up with you later, Harry.  Perhaps tonight, I'm have dinner at Hogwarts every night."

Harry was a little startled by this announcement.  Why would Fred eat at Hogwarts?  He wasn't a professor there.  Perhaps he (and maybe even George) liked to spend time with Ron, Hermione and their niece, Isabella.

Once Fred had left the store, George strode to the front door and turned the open sign around so it showed that they were closed.

"What can I do for you, Harry?" George asked.

"I know you've been seeing my husband," Harry said as calmly as possible.

George glanced away from Harry and scanned the shelves.  Harry stared at him intently until the redhead glanced back at him.  

"I'm sorry Harry.  But we didn't think you were coming back," George said quietly.  "If I'd known…"

"I know this is an awkward situation, but I'm asking you to back off," Harry said equally quietly.  "I love Draco and I want to make our marriage work.  That can't happen if you're around."

George smiled slightly.  "Alright.  But I'm not going to avoid Draco.  He and I have become good friends and I'm not going to stop being his friend."

"I'm not asking you to stop being his friend," Harry replied, feeling tense.  "I'm asking you to not kiss my husband."

George looked startled.  "It was only one time.  How did you know about that?  Have you been spying on us?'

"No!  Look, I don't want to go through the whole story again, Ron can tell you, but I was held captive and my jailer liked to torment me with pictures of the two of you," Harry said, his face darkening as he remembered how horrifying those pictures had been.  But they had been the wake up call he'd needed so perhaps they weren't so bad after all.  

"I won't kiss him again, alright?" George said, looking shocked by Harry's casual announcement of being held against his will.  "If it makes you feel any better, there wasn't anything between us.  I was always aware that no one could compare to you.  I think Draco fooled himself into thinking he could move on, but we all knew he was pining for you."

Harry did indeed feel a bit better hearing this.  Perhaps there was more hope for them than he had thought.

"Thank you," Harry said quietly.  "I hope you find someone else soon.  I'm sorry I had to ruin your love life."

George smiled.  "As I said, I knew there would never really be anything between Draco and myself, but I enjoy his company.  He's a good guy.  But in terms of my love life, I've had my eye on someone for a while now."

"Who?" Harry asked, curious to know who George had a crush on. 

"Oliver Wood," George admitted softly.

"Oliver?" Harry asked incredulously.  "Oliver as in Gryffindor Quidditch captain Oliver?"

"Yeah," George said, blushing sheepishly.  

"Well, I hope things go well with you two," Harry said, meaning every word he said.  If George got together with Oliver, then that would be his competition out of the way.  Perhaps he should have a little word in Hermione's ear about the pair of them.  After all, she got Justin and Charlie together, so surely she'd be able to get Oliver and George together.

TBC

A.N.  The reason Harry only mentions Herm getting J and C together and not any other matches, is because he doesn't know about the Lav/Fred match, or that that is the reason why Fred eats dinner at Hogwarts (so he can eat with his wife).  Harry doesn't know anything that has happened in the last two years, except for what Eve chose to tell him, and that was only about George and Draco (the stuff you've already read about).

I was on a roll one night and wrote ten chapters in one sitting but now I've run out of pre-written chapters, so I'm not sure what's going to happen next.  I mean, I have a plan, but as for the specifics, I'm not sure.  If there's anything you'd like to see happen (or want explained), let me know and I'll see if it fits in with what I have planned for the end of this story.  And if you recall the end of The Whole Nine Yards, you'll remember Hermione threatening to find a spell that would allow Ron to carry children if he wanted a large family, and Draco was intrigued by that idea.  I was never really one for Male Pregnancy, but I've read a few good ones (mainly Harry/Sev) and I've been toying with the idea of Draco having a baby.  What do you think?  (Obviously I just gave away the fact that H/D will get back together, but really, how obvious was it that that was where I was headed!!  I love H/D and I love tearing them apart just to put them back together again!!  *grins wickedly*  It's just so much fun!! 

I'm also contemplating a prequel to this trilogy, about how Harry and Draco got together at Hogwarts and the first year of their relationship.  But I have a lot of stories on the go at the moment, including a few that I haven't posted any chapters for yet.  But if you'd all like to read about how they got together and came out and the reaction to their relationship, then let me know.


	14. Girly Gossip And Male Bonding

~ Three Broomsticks ~

Harry sat across from Ron, his hands playing with his glass of Butterbeer.  He was full of nervous energy and he had to fiddle with something.

"I heard what Draco said last night," Harry finally commented, lifting his glass to take a sip.

Ron looked startled, then relieved.  "Good.  I know you two will work it out."

"Work what out?" Harry asked, confused by Ron's statement.  "He said – and I quote – we can't go back to the way we were."

"Well, of course not Harry," Ron said, as if this should be obvious.  "But you can move forward and rebuild your relationship on a deeper foundation."

Harry just stared at Ron in shock.  Ron blushed and looked down at the table sheepishly.

"Hermione bought me a book about relationships," he admitted.  "But that just proves my point.  This can only make you two stronger as a couple.  Besides, he loves you."

"Did he say that?" Harry asked eagerly while desperately attempting to not get his hopes up.

"I thought you said you heard what he said," Ron said doubtfully.

"Yeah, I heard him say that we couldn't be together anymore," Harry said, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to let him go without a fight."

Ron looked relieved.  "That's good to hear, mate.  He'd been pining for you ever since you left-"

"I _didn't_ leave," Harry said forcefully.  "I wish people would stop saying that.  I was taken, captured, kidnapped, whatever.  I didn't just leave, like I had a choice in the matter!"

"Sorry," Ron said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"No, I'm sorry.  I know you didn't mean it like that," Harry said softly.  "I've been pining for him too.  And now I'm finally here and he's so close and I can't hold him…"

"I don't think it's going to take much to get him to come around.  You must have missed it when he admitted that he still loves you and he always will.  I think he's just scared and more than a little hurt," Ron said sympathetically.

"How long have you been so empathetic?" Harry asked wonderingly.

"Uh, since Hermione told me that's what Draco is feeling," Ron said with a grin.  "So what's stopping you from going up to Draco and declaring your undying love for him?"

"It's not that simple," Harry said with a sigh.

"Funny, that's what Draco said last night."

"We've just lost so much time.  I couldn't believe it when I realised two years had passed.  Where does the time go?"

"I know.  Even for us here, it has flown by."

"Do you think I should have killed her?  Eve, I mean."

Ron looked thoughtful.  "I don't think so.  I don't think you would have been able to live with yourself if you'd killed her."

"But if it meant that I could have been back here sooner?"

"But then you would have been wracked with guilt over the whole thing and would have been no use to Draco or Daniel.  This way, a few more months have passed, but you have your integrity in tact.  That is far more important, don't you think?  Your self-worth is has far more value than a couple of months of your life."

"My god, Ron.  Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?!"

Ron merely smiled mysteriously and ignored Harry's comment.  "You know, Draco has classes tomorrow and Daniel will be with Ginny and Lav in the Hogwarts Preschool so you can visit with him them.  I know the two girls would let you take Daniel out for a while, so you can get to know him again."

Harry's eyes glowed.  "That would be wonderful.  When does Draco usually drop him off there?"

"He likes to have breakfast with Daniel, so he usually takes him to the Preschool just before the first class of the day, which is at 9am," Ron said.

Harry was so delighted at the idea of spending the whole day with his son that he didn't think morning could come soon enough.  The rest of Sunday dragged by as if time was slowing down just to spite him.  

~ Ron and Hermione's Rooms ~

"You'll have to invite George," Draco said, frowning slightly as he took off Daniel's dirty t-shirt and wiped his chocolate-smeared face.  

The little boy allowed his face to be cleaned, occasionally darting his tongue out of his mouth to taste the washcloth.  Draco smiled down at him and caressed his cheek tenderly.  Daniel grinned up at his father before awkwardly standing up and running after Isabella, who was currently searching her bedroom for her favourite t-shirt – a green top with a silver dragon on it.  The little girl refused to wear anything else at the moment.  Draco thought it was hilarious.  He'd given her the t-shirt for her 2nd birthday and he swore her love for the shirt meant that she was destined to be a Slytherin.  Naturally, Ron was horrified by the mere thought of his baby girl in Slytherin.

"Why can't you do it?" Hermione asked, as she watched her daughter's antics with amusement.  She was currently halfway under the bed.  Daniel had joined her search and all Hermione and Draco could see were four little legs wobbling in the air.  Daniel's favourite shirt, the one he had gotten chocolate all over, was identical to Isabella's.  Draco had made the mistake of taking his son shopping with him and as soon as he'd seen the shirt he'd demanded one too.  Draco didn't make it a habit to give in to Daniel's demands but on this occasion he couldn't resist.  The pair of them looked adorable in their matching t-shirts.  Draco very proudly proclaimed at every opportunity that his boy was a Slytherin through and through.

Hermione and Draco were planning to invite both George and Oliver to the upcoming Slytherin/Gryffindor Quidditch match at the school, to see if there was any chemistry between the two of them.  Draco knew that George wouldn't come if the invitation came from him, but from his sister-in-law, that was another thing entirely.

"According to Fred, Harry had a little chat to George yesterday. That was when he admitted to having a crush on Oliver," Draco said as he walked over to pull his son out from under the bed and scoop Daniel up into his arms so he could put his t-shirt (charmed clean) back on him.  "He told George to back off and now George won't even speak to me."

"That's a bit extreme, isn't it?" Hermione said, startled by the thought of Harry threatening anyone.

Draco allowed a small smile to creep across his face.  "It would appear that Harry is jealous."

"You're enjoying this!" Hermione exclaimed, but she was grinning too as she held up the t-shirt she had just found, neatly folded in one of the dresser drawers.  "Bella, I found it."

The little girl pushed herself out from under the bed and ran over to tug the t-shirt over her head.

"Well, maybe just a little," Draco admitted.  "It is nice, knowing that he still has feelings for me.  I was so worried that the potion might have wiped them out."

"So why don't you tell him you love him?  I'm sure he'd have an equally heartfelt declaration for you."

"I'm beginning to think you're right.  But I'm just so angry.  I can't go to him while I'm angry, not that I'm angry with him….okay maybe I am a little, but I'm mainly angry at myself, for not realising he was in trouble all this time.  How could I not have known?"

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry.  It's my fault you didn't try harder to find him."

"No, Mione.  Don't blame yourself.  After all, what you said made sense.  Besides, that investigator couldn't find him, so what hope did we have?"

"We could have gotten another investigator, I always did have my doubts about that one."

"I've been over all the what ifs.  We can't change the past, no matter how much I want to," Draco replied ruefully.

You're right.  You can only move forward – with Harry."

Draco smiled – a genuinely happy smile.  It was his first true smile in two years as he contemplated the future – with Harry.

TBC


	15. Sweet Child Of Mine

~ The Hogwarts Preschool ~

Harry poked his head inside the door.  Ginny was rocking her son, Michael, to sleep while Lavender was quietly reading a story to Isabella and Daniel.  He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.  Ginny glanced up and saw him standing there.  She smiled warmly at him and walked over, still gently rocking Michael.

"Hi," she whispered.  "He's almost asleep so keep quiet okay?"

Harry nodded and quickly whispered,  "Do you mind if I take Daniel for a few hours?"

"No, go ahead," Ginny said.  "Draco usually picks him up at 4pm on a Monday so have him back by then."

"Thanks," Harry replied gratefully.  He glanced over at his son and saw that both Daniel and Isabella were captivated by the story Lavender was reading.  He decided that it wouldn't do for Daniel to be upset by being dragged away from the story so he walked over and sat down with his legs crossed beside his son on the floor at Lavender's feet.

The little boy looked up at Harry with large silver eyes.  "Daddy?" 

Harry smiled when he heard his beloved son call him daddy.  "Yes."

Daniel moved closer to Harry and snuggled up against his leg.  Harry reached over and pulled Daniel into his arms.  They hugged each other silently for a moment before Daniel whispered, "missed you" in his father's ear.  

"I missed you too," Harry whispered.  He moved Daniel's small body away from him a little so he could see his face.  "I love you so much, Daniel."

Daniel's face lit up.  "Love you Daddy."

Daniel sat happily in his fathers lap and gazed up at Lavender, waiting for her to continue the story.  Isabella was obviously feeling a bit left out as she inched her way over to the Potter boys.  

"Hello, sweetheart," Harry said to her warmly.  "Would you like to sit with us?"

Bella nodded shyly and Daniel beamed at her.  

"Daddy came back," he told his friend solemnly.  Daniel moved over on Harry's lap and Isabella stood up to sit down with the two of them.  She continued to stare up at Harry in awe. 

Harry, meanwhile, was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with the probing stare so he tickled her.  She giggled happily but soon started screaming as Daniel joined in, tickling her a little too enthusiastically.  Suddenly the two of them were rolling around on the floor, each trying to tickle the other one.  

Harry stood up, alarmed.  He looked around the room but Ginny and Lavender seemed more amused than worried.

"Do they do this a lot?" he asked Lavender, who grinned at him.

"Only everyday," she replied.  Isabella now had Daniel pinned to the ground.

"Get off me!" he cried loudly as he strained against her hands, which were holding his hands down beside his body.

Isabella started laughing.  "No.  Me win!"

"Okay, you won, Bella, now get off Daniel," Lavender instructed firmly.

The little girl looked put out by this instruction but she did as she was told.  She stood up and walked a little way away from Daniel.  Harry watched in stunned silence as his son quietly stood up and launched himself at Isabella, tackling her to the ground.

"My god, my son's a monster," Harry said quietly.

"Don't worry.  Bella is just as bad, if not worse," Ginny said with a laugh.  "She takes after Ron like that.  We have yet to see any of Hermione's traits in her.  Oh well, perhaps when they're at school she'll be as academic as her mother."

"I think I might take Daniel down to Hogsmeade for a few hours now," Harry said, trying to pry his son off Isabella.

"Good idea," Lavender said dryly, as she picked up the now crying little girl.  "Shh, Bella, Daniel will be back later."

~ Dervish and Banges ~****

Inside the magical equipment store, Harry was looking at the range of children's broomsticks.  He'd learnt from Daniel on the way down to the village that the little boy didn't have one.  Harry was aghast at the thought of _his_ son not owning his own broomstick.  Daniel was currently testing out the latest FlyBoy ™ model.  It was a little bit big for a two-year old but Harry was confident that Daniel could handle it until he grew into it properly.  Anyway, as the sales assistant said, kids grow so fast these days.  

Harry made a mental note to ask Draco why their son didn't have a broomstick.  Perhaps I'd better wait and ask that when things are a bit better between us, Harry thought.  He might take it the wrong way at the moment.

"We'll take it," Harry said to the young sales assistant who was trying to pretend she wasn't staring at him.  So much for subtlety.  And here we go again, Harry thought with a sigh.  At least when I was locked up in a cell, I didn't have people staring at me all day long.

Once he'd paid for the broom, he carried Daniel down to the empty field near the Shrieking Shack and watched Daniel fly on his broomstick.  Naturally as it was intended for small children, it hovered barely high enough that his feet just scraped the ground if he stretched down.  

Harry lay back on the grass and drank in Daniel's childish peals of laughter and squeals of excitement.  It was so good to be back with the people he loved.  Now if he could just convince Draco to be a family again.  

~ The Hogwarts Preschool ~

It was far later than Harry intended when he finally dropped Daniel off at the Preschool.  It was almost four and Draco would be there any second.  He wasn't ready for another confrontation, Harry had decided.  He needed time to plan a strategy for getting Draco back.  

Daniel was clinging to Harry's legs, the small broomstick lying forgotten on the floor beside them.  

"No go, no go," Daniel was chanting as his tear-stained face stared up at Harry imploringly.  

"I have to, darling," Harry said.  He pried Daniel's arms from around his legs and squatted down so he was closer to Daniel's level.  He brushed the little boy's tears away and smiled sadly at his son.  "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Stay," Daniel said, flinging his arms around Harry's neck.  Harry wrapped his arms around his son and rocked him gently back and forth.

"I want to, sweetheart," Harry said, feeling his heart break at the sound of his son sobbing on his shoulder.  "I want to be with you all the time, but I can't.  I'll be back tomorrow.  Your Dad will be here soon."

"Want you _and_ Dad," Daniel said, sniffling as he rubbed his nose across Harry's shoulder.

*

Draco stood in the doorway of the Preschool with silent tears streaming down his face.  He hated it when Daniel cried and he knew that it was his fault that his son was so upset.  He could see the love and the torment etched on Harry's face as he tried to convince Daniel that he had to leave.  It wouldn't surprise Draco if Daniel thought that Harry was leaving forever.  Time was a tricky concept for children and tomorrow didn't really hold much meaning to Daniel right now.  

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked Draco softly as she came to stand by his side.  

"I will be," he replied, smiling.  "Can you ask Hermione to take Daniel with her when she picks up Bella?"

"Sure," Ginny replied, looking curious.

"If she asks why, just tell her I need to talk to Harry without any interruptions," Draco said quietly.  Daniel and Harry hadn't noticed him yet.

Ginny's eyes sparkled with hope as she nodded.  Draco looked back at his husband and son and was startled to see Daniel's clear silver eyes staring up at him, his little arms still wound tightly around Harry's neck.

"Dad-dad-dad-dad-dad," Daniel called out but he didn't come running the way he usually did.

"Hello, my darling boy," Draco said, walking over to drop a kiss on Daniel's head.  He ignored Harry for the moment and concentrated on Daniel.  "I need to talk to Daddy for a while.  Can you stay with Bella for a little while, while Daddy and I sort things out?"

Daniel didn't look too happy about this.  

"He'll still be here, I promise I won't let him go anywhere," Draco said seriously.  

Daniel smiled and let go of Harry, who reached up to massage his neck.  

"Look," Daniel said, thrusting his newly-acquired broom in Draco's face.  "Daddy gave me."

"It's…lovely," Draco said pleasantly.  However, his eyes narrowed as he glanced over at Harry.  

"We'll both see you at dinner, okay?" Draco said to Daniel, who had hopped on his broom and was scooting around the room on it.

"Okay," Daniel called out, his fathers forgotten in favour of flying.  Isabella didn't have a broom either and it looked like she was going to make a play for Daniel's.

"Let's go back to my…our rooms," Draco suggested to Harry, who nodded.

TBC

A.N.  A huge big thank you to **Panther who said that it was Frances Potter and I who showed him/her how great h/d can be together.  I was speechless to see my work connected with Frances Potter who I am in awe of.  Although I'm sure she's cringing at the association as her work is so much better than mine.  All I can say is I'm not worthy!  And thanks again to Panther.  *shakes head, still amazed***

Also, I'm writing a response to a challenge.  It's Sirius/James with a background relationship between Harry/Severus.  Not my usual work, but I'm really putting in a lot of effort here to live up to the standards set by incredible writers such as Frances, Rhysenn, IvyBlossom, VanityFair, Aiden Lynch etc.  So, I have decided that I need a Beta Reader for that fic.  I've never had one before but I think for this one, to really make it good, I need someone to pick it apart and help me put it back together again.  So if you want the job – email me courteney@girlofyourdreams.com  I'd really appreciate it.  *smiles*

And, thank you to **Aglaia for my very own LiveJournal.  I'm so excited – if you like my work, go read my Journal and bookmark it.  I will be posting updates of how my stories are going (as well as general rambling) and even cookies for some of my stories that take longer than this one to update!!  Can you tell I'm excited?  *grins***

http://www.livejournal.com/users/courteney/


	16. Pure, unadulterated SMUT

SMUT ALERT!!!!!! SMUT ALERT!!!!!! SMUT ALERT!!!!!! SMUT ALERT!!!!!! SMUT ALERT!!!!!! SMUT ALERT!!!!!! 

SMUT ALERT!!!!!! SMUT ALERT!!!!!! SMUT ALERT!!!!!! SMUT ALERT!!!!!! SMUT ALERT!!!!!! SMUT ALERT!!!!!! 

SMUT ALERT!!!!!! SMUT ALERT!!!!!! SMUT ALERT!!!!!! SMUT ALERT!!!!!! SMUT ALERT!!!!!! SMUT ALERT!!!!!! 

WARNING – If you don't want to read about two guys FUCKING then I suggest you skip this chapter entirely.

~ Entrance Hall ~

After leaving Daniel at the Preschool, Harry and Draco walked silently towards their rooms.  As they were crossing the Entrance Hall, the doors opened.  Dumbledore entered, followed by Severus Snape.  Harry stopped to stare at him.  Snape looked…almost broken.  A shell of the fiercely proud man he used to be.

He felt Draco's hand slip into his and tug him away.  "Come on, this is more important than that bastard."

Harry allowed himself to be led away, but not before Dumbledore had noticed him standing there and gave him a tired smile.  Harry knew, then, that Snape was not a threat.  Dumbledore would never have allowed him in the school if he suspected that Snape was dangerous.  

~ Harry, Draco and Daniel's Rooms ~

They were still holding hands when they entered their living room.  Harry glanced around curiously.  Not much had changed.  There was a toy box in the centre of the room, next to the coffee table, and a few other child-related items, but that was all that was different.  

"So…" Harry said, unsure of where to start.  He knew this talk was long overdue, but he honestly didn't know what to say to this man who had been the centre of his world for a decade.  That scared him.  Of all people, he should be able to talk to his own husband.  

He was startled when Draco threw his arms around his neck and held him tightly, just like Daniel had done (but without the tears).  Harry decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.  His eyes closed as he savoured the feeling of Draco's body so close to his.  It had been so long and he had been yearning for it.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered, his voice breaking slightly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Drac," Harry said, his voice thick with emotion.  "I know how hard these last two years must have been for you."

"I was intending to argue with you," Draco admitted, pulling away slightly but still holding on to Harry.  "I was going to yell and scream and then yell some more.  But then I saw you standing there, staring around the room like it was heaven on earth and I just couldn't do it to you.  We've been through so much and I just want to forget about it and move forward."

Harry smiled and felt a lone tear streak down his cheek.

"Oh, Harry, don't cry," Draco said hurriedly.  He brushed the tear aside and then said gently, "I love you."

"I love you too," Harry replied.  His eyes closed as Draco's lips touched his and they kissed for the first time in what felt like forever.  It was a rediscovery for both of them.  At first tentative and uncertain but that soon gave way to a grand sweeping passion that had been denied for far too long.  

"I need you," Harry muttered against Draco's mouth as his hands roamed around Draco's upper body.

"Mmm," Draco replied as he tugged frantically at the buttons on Harry's shirt.   He cried out in triumph as the last button popped free and he pushed the shirt from Harry's frame.  

"Oh dear god," Draco said as he stared in awe at Harry's well-defined chest and arms.

"I didn't have much else to do except work out," Harry explained shyly.

A hand reached out to trail across his chest and Harry moaned.  He closed his eyes for a moment but they snapped open the instant he felt Draco's tongue tracing his stomach.  The blonde was now kneeling before him, hands and mouth working overtime in an effort to taste all of Harry that he could.  

Harry stared down at the blonde head and buried his hands in the soft hair.  There had been a time when he didn't think he'd ever see Draco again, let alone, make love to him.  

Draco pulled away from him and tore off his own t-shirt to reveal his pale, undefined torso.  He stood up slowly, rubbing his body against Harry's before kissing him firmly and dragging him into the bedroom.

~ Harry and Draco's Bedroom ~

Harry pushed Draco back down onto the bed and kneeled over him.  He stared in wonder up at this gorgeous man who had come back to him before Harry kissed him while his hands fumbled with his husband's belt.  He felt Harry press feverish kisses down his neck as Harry unzipped his jeans and pulled them off (along with his boots and socks).  He resumed his position kissing and licking the blonde man's chest as he pulled his boxer's down inch by agonising inch.  Finally, his underwear was thrown aside and Harry stood up to remove his own jeans, boots, socks and boxers.  

Draco propped himself up on his elbows and silently watched Harry strip.  He bit back a groan as muscular thighs appeared.  There was no way working out in a tiny cell would have produced such results, so unless Harry had access to a private gym while he'd been captured, Eve must have given him some other potions that Harry wasn't aware of.  Draco's Potions Master brain started analysing the information but he forcefully silenced this part of himself as he reached out to pull a now naked Harry back onto the bed with him.

"Need you inside me," Draco said.  He groaned as he felt Harry's hand wrap around him and start stroking.  

"Soon," Harry replied, sliding down to take Draco into his mouth.  

"Oh god," Draco cried out as he threw his head back in ecstasy.  No more coherent words were possible as Harry worked his magic.  Draco pressed his body back onto the bed, trying hard not to arch up and thrust madly into Harry's mouth.  Two celibate years had taken their toll though and he couldn't control himself as he came in his husband's mouth.

"Mmm, you taste so good," Harry said as moved back up to kiss his husband thoroughly.  He stretched out a hand to rummage around in the top drawer of the bedside table and finally found what he was looking for.  He squeezed some lubricant from the small tube onto his fingers and probed Draco gently.  He moaned as Harry's fingers stretched him.  If there was a better feeling in the world than this, Draco didn't know what it was (and didn't much care). 

"Now," he gasped.  "Fuck me now."

Harry did as he was told and slid inside Draco smoothly.  He stayed perfectly still, green eyes staring down into wide silver eyes.  Draco squeezed his muscles around Harry, causing the dark-haired man to groan and start moving slowly in and out.  They moved in tandem, thrusting and writhing on the bed, each moaning and murmuring words of encouragement.  It was a world away from their last time together, when Harry was completely silent and uncaring of Draco's enjoyment.

Draco gasped as Harry's hand once again wrapped around him and stroked him firmly.  He could feel another orgasm building inside him.  He tried to push the feeling aside, wanting to prolong this beautiful act for as long as he could but that just made it worse.  Draco convulsed as he came all over Harry's stomach.  His muscles clenched around Harry who continued to thrust inside Draco before he came inside him, screaming Draco's name.

Harry collapsed on top of Draco, sweat dripping down his face.  Draco wrapped arms around Harry and pressed a kiss to his forehead, both of them were trying to catch their breaths.

"That was…" Harry started to say.

"Amazing," Draco finished for him.  Harry rolled onto his side, pulling Draco with him.  

"It certainly was," Harry murmured, brushing Draco's hair out of his eyes.  He snuggled closer to the blonde man and closed his eyes.

"Don't go to sleep," Draco said.  "We have to go to dinner now,"

Harry's eyes snapped open.  "What?"

"We promised Daniel we'd be there," Draco reminded him and then favoured him with a naughty grin.  "We'd better take a shower first.  Come on."

~ The Great Hall ~

Harry and Draco walked in to dinner holding hands.  Draco felt an uncontrollable urge to keep Harry as close as possible to ensure that nothing bad ever happened to him again.  He was currently debating whether or not Albus would allow Harry to be his assistant when he was teaching classes.

Hermione's eyes widened as she noticed them both.  Draco grinned at her.

"Your back together?" she cried, standing up to hug them both.  "Oh, I'm so happy for you."

Sirius, Remus and Ron joined in their celebration.

All up and down the staff table, there were smiles and words of congratulations.  Daniel was happy to see his fathers again and spent the entire meal sitting on Harry's lap.  

Towards the end of the meal, Albus made his way down to their end of the table.

"I am delighted to see the two of you together again," he said warmly to Harry and Draco.  "It warms my heart to know that you have been able to move beyond the past and into the future."

"Thank you, Albus," Harry said, smiling at the older man.  "But what's happening with Snape?"

"Ah, yes.  Severus," Albus said heavily.  "It would appear that I judged him too harshly when I fired him all those years ago.  He has been under the influence of the Imperius Curse all this time.  He never did anything to warrant being fired.  Miss Williams forced him to admit to something he hadn't done.  By the way, Miss Williams had been given the Dementor's Kiss for casting an Unforgivable on a human being."

"So you're saying that Snape _didn't_ do anything inappropriate with Eve?" Sirius asked.

Albus sighed.  "No, he didn't.  He is at this moment recuperating from his ordeal in the Hospital Wing."

Draco noticed Neville slipping out of the hall discretely.  He turned to raise an eyebrow at Hermione.

"Well, he did have that fling with Severus at the end of our seventh year," she reminded him, whispering in his ear so the others wouldn't hear.  

TBC


	17. Coitus Interruptus

~ Harry, Draco and Daniel's Rooms ~

Draco was sitting on the couch waiting for Harry, who was reading Daniel a story before he went to sleep.  He smiled and rested his head on the back of the couch.  He was tired, but happy.  So very happy to have Harry back with him.  Draco glanced around the room and made a face.  I'll have to clean it up in the morning, he thought.  What a mess Daniel has made with his blocks.  

His gaze fell on Daniel's new broomstick, propped up by the fireplace and he frowned.  He should have known that it was only a matter of time before Harry bought one for him.  Draco understood why he'd done it.  Hell, Draco had been keen for his son to learn how to fly too, but he was too young at the moment.  

"He's finally asleep," Harry said as he flopped down on the couch beside Draco.

"Harry, why did you buy Daniel a broom without asking me first?" Draco asked, unable to keep silent about this issue any longer.  He sat up and turned to face Harry.

Harry looked startled.  "What?  Why shouldn't he have a broom?"

"Because they're dangerous," Draco explained, trying valiantly to be patient.

Harry snorted.  "Don't be ridiculous.  That broom barely hovers two feet above the ground."

"I'm telling you, Harry.  Hermione did the research and told me that the second leading cause of death for under-5's is broomstick-related accidents," Draco said.

"Oh, so all decisions regarding our child have to be run by Hermione first, do they?" Harry asked, looking annoyed that his gift was being challenged.

"Well, until two days ago, I didn't have anyone else to ask for advice," Draco said, standing up and walking over to the desk, his back to Harry.  He shuffled a stack of students' homework but only so he would have something to do that didn't require him to look at Harry.

"That's a low blow," Harry said softly.  Draco heard him stand up and felt him standing so close behind him, even though there was a gap between them.  "You know I would have been here if I could.  I thought you understood that."

"I do understand that.  I just don't understand why it took you so long to get here," Draco blurted out.  He bowed his head and leant forward, resting his hands on the desk.  He hadn't meant for that to come out but he still felt that crushing hurt inside of him that demanded to be released somehow.

Draco felt Harry's arms encircle him and his lips press against the back of his neck.  

"I'm sorry, Draco," Harry said softly in his ear.  "I should have killed her at the first opportunity I got.  I'm sorry that I couldn't bring myself to do that."

Lips pressed against his neck one more time before Harry let him go.  Moments later, Draco heard the shower running and he collapsed onto the chair at his desk and leant against it with his head in his hands.  He replayed Harry's last comments in his mind and shuddered.  Did he really expect Harry to kill that bitch in order to be with Draco sooner?  This was Gryffindor Harry he was talking about here.  He had saved Peter Pettigrew from being killed by Sirius and Remus all those years ago even though the bastard deserved to die.  Draco shook his head.  Harry could never have killed that bitch and still be the same Harry that Draco loved so much.

What is wrong with me? he wondered despairingly.  After all that Harry has been through, my only gripe is that he didn't escape sooner?  I'm damn lucky he escaped at all, he told himself sternly.  Stop being so goddamn pitiful and go in there and apologise.  

Draco decided that was good advice and he walked into the bathroom.  Harry was still in the shower, his wet hair hanging across his forehead.  He was watching Draco warily.  Silently, Draco stripped and stepped into the shower.  Harry moved back to make room for his husband.

"I'm sorry Harry," Draco said earnestly.  "It's just, it was _two years_.  I know it wasn't your fault but it was just so long.  Some days I felt like I couldn't even get up out of bed, because you weren't there.  I'd lie on my side of the bed and sometimes, when I'd just woken up and was still sleepy, I'd roll over expecting you to be there, only to find an empty space."

Harry pulled Draco into his arms and just held him as Draco let out all the pain and torment he'd been holding in for so long in an effort to be strong.  Warm water was raining down on them, soothing them.

"Daniel gave me a reason to get up each day, but then he'd do something for the first time and I'd look around and there would be no one to share it with.  I was so lonely.  Oh, I had plenty of company.  There was usually someone around – Mum, Sirius, Hermione.  But they weren't you.  I needed _you_."

"Why didn't you look for me?" Harry asked, wretchedly.  "Did you have so little faith in me that you thought I would just leave without telling you?"

Draco pulled away and backed into the glass wall of the shower, a mere foot away from his husband, who was leaning against the opposing wall.  "You were acting so strangely, I didn't know what to think.  I felt like I didn't know you anymore."

"It was the potion," Harry said, his jaw clenched.

"I didn't know that!" Draco replied tightly.  "And we did look for you.  We hired a private investigator but he couldn't find anything apart from your Firebolt in the Forbidden Forest."

"You hired an investigator?" Harry asked, his expression brightening.

"Yes," Draco said, realising that Harry felt like everyone he loved had abandoned him when he'd gone missing.  "We searched everywhere we could think of for so long, but nothing ever turned up."

Draco moved closer to Harry, water from the shower cascading over him as he stepped through the circle of water but he didn't notice.  His hands rested on Harry's hips as he stared intently into Harry's eyes.

"I don't blame you for not being here sooner," he said, wanting to put all these issues behind them.  "If you _had_ killed that bitch, you wouldn't be Harry.  My Harry isn't like that.  The only person he would ever kill is Voldemort, and he's already done that."

Harry smiled and leaned forward to kiss Draco softly.  

"My Harry is a true and noble Gryffindor, no matter what," Draco said before kissing Harry again.  The kiss quickly became heated.  Draco moaned in Harry's mouth as he felt his husband's hands kneading his arse.  He leant in closer to Harry, their erections pressed between their slick bodies.  

"DAD-DAD-DAD-DAD-DAD!"

Draco groaned and pulled away from Harry when he heard their son screaming for him on the other side of the bathroom door.  He reached out to squeeze Harry's hand apologetically before stepping out of the shower.  He wrapped a towel around his waist, desperately trying to think of the most unsexy thoughts he could in an attempt to will away his erection.  It was something he felt his two-year-old could live without seeing.  

He pulled the door open and Daniel tumbled in.  Draco picked up the sobbing boy, ignoring the fact that Daniel's pyjamas were steadily getting soaked by the water still on Draco's body.  

"Shhh," Draco said, rocking him gently in an effort to calm him down.  "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"*sob* *gasp* [hic] *sob* *gasp* Peeves *sob* [hic] *gasp*"

A dark look descended on Draco's expression as he heard his son sob out the meddlesome ghost's name.  

"Would you like to have a shower with Daddy?" Draco asked Daniel gently.  The little boy was still very upset.  Draco kissed his head and rubbed his back soothingly.  Daniel nodded jerkily and Draco undressed him quickly.

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked Harry as he opened the shower door and handed Daniel to the dark-haired man.  Harry looked startled but he held Daniel against him and ducked him under the water for a second.  Daniel giggled slightly and hiccuped again.  Draco's expression softened as he watched Harry cradle their son against him protectively and kiss his forehead.  

"What's going on?" Harry asked uncertainly.  

"Peeves is in Daniel's bedroom again.  I told him last time that if he did it again, he'd be thrown out of Hogwarts," Draco replied darkly.  "I'll be back soon."

Draco kissed both Daniel and Harry before leaving the bathroom.  He closed the door quietly and dried himself quickly.  As he was throwing on some clothes, he could hear Harry singing what must be a muggle children's song to Daniel in an effort to cheer him up.  He smiled as he heard his son's slightly wobbly voice raised in song.  

As he strode into Daniel's room, Draco was greeted with what looked like the site of a tornado.  All of Daniel's belongings had been tossed around the room.  The chest of drawers was tipped on its side, his toy box had been upended and his books were strewn across the room.  Peeves was nowhere to be found.  

Draco was livid.  It was bad enough the last time when the mischievous ghost had taunted Daniel until the child had started screaming for his father, but to actually destroy the two-year-olds belongings was going too far.  It was no wonder Daniel was so distressed.  Peeves would have been maniacal in here as he caused the toys, books and clothes to fly haphazardly around the room.

Draco turned and left the room.  There was only one thing for it.  He would have to go and see Albus about this and see about getting that ghost removed from the school.  It had now become a matter of Daniel's safety.

TBC


	18. The Wheels On The Bus

~ Harry, Draco and Daniel's Rooms ~

"Peeves is in Daniel's bedroom again.  I told him last time that if he did it again, he'd be thrown out of Hogwarts," Draco replied darkly.  "I'll be back soon."

Draco kissed both Daniel and Harry before leaving the bathroom.  Harry glanced down at Daniel, whose trusting silver eyes were gazing back up at him through wet lashes.  

"Want to sing a song?" Harry asked him, hoping this would take his mind off whatever Peeves had done to upset him.

"Don't know any songs," came the solemn reply.

"Then I'll teach you one," Harry said, doing a good job of hiding his shock that Ginny and Lavender hadn't taught the children any music.  "The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round.  The wheels on the bus go round and round all through the town."

Daniel was instantly captivated.  He had a smile on his face as he listened to his Daddy sing him a song.

"Sing with me, Daniel," Harry instructed him, making sure to keep Daniel's body under the warm flowing water so he didn't get cold.  "The wheels on the bus go round and round."

"Wheels on the bus go round 'n' round," Daniel sang, his voice trembling a little.

"Well done," Harry said, beaming at Daniel.  He kissed his head again and snuggled his little body closer to his own.  "That was beautiful."

"Daddy?" Daniel asked, his arms clinging to Harry's shoulders.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"What's a bus?"

Harry was horrified by Daniel's innocent question.  He'd always imagined that when he had children that they would grow up with the best of both the wizard _and_ muggle worlds.  It was beginning to sound like Daniel had never left the wizarding world.

"A bus carries people from one place to another.  Like a car," Harry said, knowing that this explanation was woefully inadequate for such a young child.  The only way for him to understand what a bus was would be to actually show him.

"What's a car?"

Oh my god, Harry thought.  He's probably never left Hogwarts, except to go to Hogsmeade or maybe Godric's Hollow.  Harry wasn't sure if they'd gone home for the summers since he'd gone missing.  

"We are going to have to go on some adventures," Harry told Daniel, grinning at his son.  He noticed that Daniel had started shivering and he turned off the shower and stepped out to wrap Daniel up in a fluffy towel.  

He was amused when Daniel suddenly chortled and shrugged off the towel in favour of chasing after his duck, which had tentatively appeared from behind the pile of Harry's clothes.  

"Duck-duck-duck-duck," Daniel said, his face lighting up, tears forgotten.

"Who's this little guy?" Harry asked, reaching out to pick up the duck.  It sat down on his palm and quacked as Daniel petted it.  

"He's my duck," Daniel said proudly.  

"What's his name?" Harry asked.

"Duck," Daniel said impatiently.  

"Oh," Harry said, smiling.  It was a strange feeling, holding the duck.  It was obviously a plastic muggle one, but it moved and behaved just like a real duck.  So, this was what Daniel had been chasing in that photo he'd seen.  

"Cold, Daddy," Daniel said, trying to get closer to Harry's warm body.

Harry put the duck down and wrapped a towel around his waist.  He picked up Daniel and headed in to Daniel's room.  

He was embarrassed to find Albus and Sirius in there, along with Draco.

"Oh, sorry.  Daniel was getting cold so we came in to get some clothes," Harry said, glancing around at them.  He was shocked to see the room was a complete and utter mess.  Peeves had done this?

Albus grinned at Daniel and tickled his tummy.  "We're going to fix up your room, little man."

Daniel giggled and held out his arms towards Albus. "Grandpa-Grandpa-Grandpa-Grandpa!"

Albus took the little boy out of Harry's arms as Harry mouthed 'Grandpa' at Draco, who shrugged.

Harry looked at the clothes on the floor.  He finally spotted a pair of dark green pyjamas over by the bed.  Draco took pity on him, since he was only wearing a towel, and clambered over the mess to pick them up.  

"Thanks," Harry said, accepting the pyjamas Draco held out to him.  He glanced over at his son and was amused to see both Albus and Sirius fawning over the little boy who was clearly enjoying every minute of it.

"Er, I hate to interrupt, but I think I should get Daniel in some warm clothes," Harry said, grinning at the two older men.

"Sure," Sirius said, grinning back at him.  "And if you've got some time free tomorrow afternoon, I'd really like to talk to you."

"Okay," Harry agreed.  "I'll come by your room at about 4.  Is that okay?"

"Sounds good," Sirius said warmly.  

"You have to go with your Daddy now, gorgeous boy," Albus said, rubbing Daniel's nose with his.  Harry raised an eyebrow at this but didn't comment.  

"I think Daniel should sleep with us tonight," Draco said to Harry.

"I agree," Harry said.  "I'll leave you guys to it then."

They all said goodbye to the two of them and resumed their conversation about restoring the room to its proper state and what should be done about Peeves.

Harry set Daniel down on his and Draco's bed and quickly dressed the shivering boy in his pyjamas.  He discarded the towel and pulled on his own red silk pyjama bottoms.  The two of them then crawled up to the head of the bed and snuggled down into the blankets.  Harry was lying on his side, with Daniel curled up in his arms.  The little boy yawned.  It was pretty late by now and he'd had a busy day at Hogsmeade with Harry earlier.  

"Wheels on bus go round," Daniel said sleepily, his eyes drifting closed although he was fighting against going to sleep.

Harry brushed Daniel's dark hair from his face in a repeated soothing gesture as he started singing softly.  "The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round.  The wheels on the bus go round and round all through the town."

By the time he'd reached the end of the song, Daniel was asleep.  Harry kept stroking his cheek, gazing at the innocent little face nestled in his arms.  Harry sighed, trying to keep his eyes open so he could talk to Draco when he came in, but he had also had a big day and he fell asleep before Draco returned.

*

Finally, Albus and Sirius left.  Draco was relieved to see them go.  By now it was after midnight and he had classes to teach the next day.  

Draco returned to the bedroom and was touched to see a large lump in the bed.  This was the first time in two years that he'd entered his bedroom to find someone other than his son in his bed.  Draco quietly changed into his pyjama pants and stood on his side of the bed.  

They looked adorable.  Daniel lying peacefully in his father's arms.   Harry, asleep with a smile on his face, his posture showing that he would protect his son with his life, even from a meddlesome ghost.  

Draco lifted up the blanket and slid into the bed.  He scooted over closer to his son and husband.  Harry's eyes opened and he smiled.  Draco smiled back and leant over to kiss Harry softly.  

"I'm glad you're back," Draco whispered.

"Me too," Harry whispered back.

TBC

A.N.  I was startled (and amused) to see the conspiracy theories put forward in many reviews of the last chapter.  Sorry to disappoint you, but it was Peeves.  I don't know why I wrote that interlude.  Inspiration struck and I wrote it. I think I was possessed….possibly by Peeves *grins*  

And to Iljana – thank you for the compliment about my characterisation of the children.  It did confirm my belief that I've written them too young as they are meant to be 2 years old and they remind you of a 1 year old but that's okay.  I'd rather younger than older.  I've read too many fics where their children are genius' by age 7 and they speak like grown ups.  I prefer children to retain their innocence as long as possible.  As for where I get my inspiration from – I am a primary school teacher so I deal with children on a day to day basis.  Sometimes they'll surprise you with an insightful comment but usually, they're just kids.  And that's the way they should be.  Kids grow up way to fast these days.


	19. The Godfather

~ Harry, Draco and Daniel's Rooms ~

Harry was the first to wake.  He was about to stretch out on the bed when he realised that the weight on his arm was Daniel.  He looked down at his son and smiled softly.  He glanced over at Draco, who was lying on the other side of Daniel but he had his arm stretched across their son and around Harry's waist.  The blonde looked so peaceful as he slept.

Harry reached out and caressed his husband's face, brushing a few strands of blonde hair away from his eyes.  Draco leaned into the touch and opened his eyes.  Harry's fingers continued gently exploring Draco's face before his arm moved down to curl around Draco's shoulder.  Draco smiled at him and then gazed down at their son.

"He's perfect, isn't he?" Draco said softly.

"He's just like you," Harry replied.

"He has your hair," Draco countered.

"Yeah, but other than that, he's a miniature you," Harry said with a grin.  "You should have seen the way he attacked Bella yesterday.  It was you all over."

"Hey!" Draco said indignantly.  "I'll have you know I never resorted to physical violence."

"Whatever you say, gorgeous," Harry said, grinning broadly now.  Draco looked pensive.

"We could have another child, you know," Draco said cautiously.

"Through that clinic again?" Harry asked, remembering what had happened last time.  It hadn't been much fun donating the sperm to be added to the surrogate mother's egg.  He could only come on demand for Draco and they weren't allowed to enter the little room used for that purpose together.

"Actually, I thought we might do it differently this time," Draco said.  "Remember when Mione gave birth to Bella and she told Ron that if he wanted a big family, she'd find a spell so he could carry all the children after child number two?"

Harry nodded.  It was unlikely that he'd ever forget that morning.

"Well, she found the spell," Draco said, grinning at Harry's startled expression.  "She uses it to threaten Ron with whenever he goes on about how his mother had seven children etc etc.  I was thinking maybe we could use that spell."

"Which of us would carry the child?" Harry asked.  He had thought he would be horrified by the idea, but surprisingly enough, he was intrigued.  

"I will, if you don't want to," Draco volunteered.

"But you teach Potions," Harry said, concerned about this idea.  "You'd be around all those fumes and hazardous materials.  I don't think I like the sound of that.  It wouldn't be healthy for the baby."

"Well," Draco said thoughtfully.  "Remus is contracted to teach DADA until the end of the year, so technically, you don't have a job at the moment…"

"Hang on, I see what's going on here," Harry said, narrowing his eyes at his devious husband.  "If you wanted me to have the child, why didn't you just say so?  I'd be glad to do it."

Draco looked ashamed that he'd tried to trick Harry into doing it.  "I didn't think you'd be interested in the idea.  I agree that it's not practical for me to have the child.  Perhaps in a few years, I can take a year off and have our third child, but right now is the perfect time for you to have a baby."

Harry grinned at him, starting to feel excited.  "Are we really going to do this?  Create another perfect human being?"

Draco grinned back.

"Wheels on bus go round," a little voice piped up between them.  Harry and Draco laughed softly and glanced down at their son, who was now wide awake and grinning up at them.

"And that reminds me of another little conversation we have to have," Harry said to Draco as Daniel reminded him of Daniel's ignorance of all things muggle.

~ Sirius' Rooms ~

Later that day, Harry knocked on Sirius' door.  He wasn't sure what his godfather wanted to see him about but he suspected that it was so they could catch up on the last few years.  

As soon as the door was opened, Harry found himself wrapped in Sirius arms in a hug to rival Hagrid's.  

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you sooner," Sirius said apologetically as he released Harry.  "We all agreed to give you and Draco some time to sort things out first before we all started making demands on you."

"Thank you," Harry said, grinning at his godfather.  "We needed that time and hopefully now everything it back to normal, or at least as normal as it ever could be."

"Come in." Sirius said, ushering Harry into the room.

Harry entered the room and sat down on the couch.  Sirius sat down in an armchair and gestured at the teapot on the coffee table in front of him.

"Tea?"

"Sure," Harry replied.  "So how have you been, Sirius?"

"Good, good," Sirius said, as confident as ever.  "Did you know that Remus and Angela are married now?"

"No," Harry said, intrigued.  He knew they'd been together for a while and he was happy that Remus had someone who made him happy. 

"And I just heard from Remmy today.  Angela is pregnant," Sirius said, beaming.

"That's wonderful," Harry said warmly.  So much had happened in the last two years.  Fred and Lavender had married and were probably making a start on their own Weasley brood, Charlie and Justin had married and had an 8 month old son, Julian.  Harry just wondered if Sirius had found anyone yet.  "What about you?"

"What about me?" Sirius replied cagily.  

"Are you seeing anyone?" Harry asked.

Harry was shocked to see Sirius blush.

"Well, there is this lady who I've been seeing," he admitted.  "I've never felt this way about anyone before.  Usually I move on pretty quickly.  I never stay with one girl for very long but I just can't get her out of my head."

"It's called love," Harry replied, amused.

"Love?" Sirius repeated.  "I guess it is.  I do love her.  I adore her actually."

"So who is she?" Harry asked, more than a little curious by now.  He picked up his cup of tea and sipped it.

"Oh, I assumed Draco had told you.  It's Narcissa," Sirius said, watching as Harry spat tea out all over himself, the couch and the carpet.  

"Nice one, Harry," he commented with a laugh.

"You're dating Draco's mother?" Harry asked, incredulous.

"You don't have a problem with that do you?" Sirius asked, looking concerned.  "When you…well, when Eve took you, Draco needed help with Daniel so Narcissa and I pitched in and we got to know each other better.  She's a wonderful woman."

"I don't have a problem with it," Harry said.  "It's just a little weird, is all.  What did Draco say when you started seeing her?"

"He was happy for us," Sirius said.  "Well, he thought it was a bit strange at first too, I think.  But he never said anything.  I think he was just glad that his mother wasn't alone anymore.  I hate to think of her all alone in that big mansion."

"Do you think Albus would let her come and stay here?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling as concerned as Sirius about his mother-in-law rattling around in that big old mansion.

"Perhaps.  But that might not be necessary," Sirius said, biting his lip.  "We haven't told anyone yet, but we're thinking of getting a house in Hogsmeade together, so I can be close enough so I can still teach, but we can still be together.  Narcissa's going to speak to Draco about whether he wants the mansion when she visits here this weekend.  If he doesn't want it, she'll sell it."

"That's a good idea," Harry said.  "Draco will like having his mother close by and Daniel, I'm sure will be pleased to have his grandmother here."  

"How's Daniel doing today?" Sirius asked.

Harry grinned.  "He's alright.  Draco said he was a bit quieter than usual, but he'll be okay.  Kids are pretty resilient.  What's happening with Peeves?"

"Albus has confined him to an unused section of the castle and if he strays from there, he'll be thrown out of the castle completely," Sirius replied.  

"Good," Harry replied.

"So what are you going to do now, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure.  I have a few ideas I'm tossing around," Harry said, grinning as he thought of what they had dubbed The Baby Plan.

TBC


	20. Tests

~ Harry And Draco's Bathroom ~

"How much longer?"

"Two minutes."  
  


"How much longer?"

"One minute and forty-eight seconds."

"Oh."

"Calm down and stop pacing, for god's sake."

"I can't help it.  I'm…anxious and scared and excited all at once."

Harry smiled gently and wrapped his arms around his fidgeting husband.  "I think I'm the one who's supposed to be freaking out.  After all, I'm the one who might be pregnant."

"I know," Draco replied, hugging Harry back.  "You do realise that if you _are_ pregnant, I'm going to be worse than this for nine whole months?"

Harry laughed.  "I'm well aware of your idiosyncrasies, my dragon."

Draco's expression softened.  "You haven't called me that in years.  Probably not since we were students here."

Harry leant closer and pressed his lips against his husbands.  "I'm sorry.  But I am going to call you that and many other pet names over the next few years.  I plan to be the perfect house-husband and make sure your every need is met."

Draco arched an eyebrow.  "_Every_ need?  This could be interesting."

"I just want you to be happy," Harry said softly, his hand caressing Draco's cheek.

"I _am_ happy," Draco said, before soundly kissing Harry.

Harry's watch beeped, startling the two men.  Draco paled and stared over at the muggle pregnancy test that Hermione had insisted they use but made no move to have a look at the result.  The witch had reasoned that the use of a muggle test would ensure that they didn't have to go to Madam Pomfrey for a pregnancy test until they were reasonably sure that Harry was pregnant.  They felt it was better that the medi-witch (and thus, the rest of the school) was not aware of the possibility of a pregnancy.  Harry certainly did not want another reason for everyone to stare at him and feel they had the right to invade his personal life.  

Once Hermione had been brought up to speed on The Baby Plan, she had quickly informed Draco that he would have to brew a delicate potion for Harry to drink – one that would change his anatomy inside his abdomen and allow him to carry a child.  Then, nine months later when he was in labour, a spell that complimented the potion would be used to temporarily change Harry's anatomy outside his body and allow him to give birth to the child.  Thankfully that spell could only be used when Harry was actually in labour, so for the rest of the pregnancy, he retained his male parts.

It had taken Draco almost a month to assemble the ingredients and then brew the potion.  It was a painstaking process – adding ingredients gradually and allowing the mixture to blend.  The potion often had to sit overnight before the next crucial ingredient could be added at precisely the right time.  It was no wonder it was so rarely used and that surrogacy was the preferred option for gay couples.  Harry was just lucky that his husband was a Potions Master.  

Since Harry had taken the potion two weeks ago, the pair of them had been making love at all times of the day and night.  Hermione and Ron were the only ones aware of The Baby Plan and they took care of Daniel more often, giving Harry and Draco a chance to be alone.  This was one such time.  They'd taken Bella and Daniel to watch the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor Quidditch match that afternoon.  Since Slytherin weren't playing, Draco wasn't required to attend the match and he'd chosen to skip it in favour of spending time with his husband.  

Harry kissed Draco firmly on his forehead and pulled away from his husband.  Draco sat down on the closed toilet seat and held his head in his hands.  "You look at it.  I can't."

Harry smirked at the top of Draco's head and picked up the stick he had peed on minutes earlier.  "Hmmm."

"What?" Draco asked quickly.

"Well, there's a blue line in the small box and another blue line in the bigger box," Harry replied thoughtfully.

Draco stared up at him hopefully.  "What does that mean?"

"I thought you memorised the box," Harry said, frowning down at the blonde man.  

"I did!" Draco replied indignantly before sheepishly adding, "but my mind went blank when you said it was blue.  I can't remember what that means."

Harry grinned at him before turning around to read the box.  He groaned.

"You threw the box away, didn't you," Draco commented lightly.

"Yep," Harry said, looking guilty. 

"And the rubbish bin automatically sends any trash down to the house elves to sort out for the recycling," Draco replied with a groan.

"We have to get the box back.  I guess it's time to go see Dobby," Harry said wearily.  "Really, you'd think we would have learnt from the last time this happened."

"You'd also think we would have bought the same test as last time rather than get a different one," Draco said, rolling his eyes at Harry.  "But oh no, you wanted to try the one in the pretty blue box."

"Shut up," Harry said, playfully pushing Draco against the wall.  "I can't help it if my hormones are all over the place at the moment.  I have a new respect for Hermione now that I know what she has to live with."

"Poor baby," Draco cooed.  He grabbed Harry's hand and tugged him out of the bathroom.  "Come on, let's go find out if I got you knocked up yet."

~ The Entrance Hall ~

"So what does it say?" Draco asked, as they stopped in the middle of the hall on their way back to their rooms.  In the distance they could hear the roar of the crowd as the Quidditch match ended, but they both ignored this as Harry peered down at the back of the box.  

"A colour band in the small, square control window indicates that the test is complete.  A colour band in the large square window indicates the likelihood of pregnancy.  A physician should now be consulted for confirmation," Harry read out.

"You're pregnant?" Draco cried happily, throwing his arms around Harry's neck.  

"I am!" Harry said, hugging Draco to him.  He froze suddenly at the sound of a thousand footsteps walking up the steps to the Entrance Hall and a thousand chattering voices loudly celebrating a victory for Ravenclaw (Gryffindor's team had trouble beating Hufflepuff now that Harry was no longer a Hogwarts student).  "Let's go back to our rooms and wait for Ron and Mione.  Quick!"

He grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him down the passageway.  There was no way he wanted to see the students while he had a silly grin plastered all over his face.

TBC

A.N.  Sorry for taking so long to post another chapter.  I went away for a couple of days, which turned into a couple more days and then when I got back, I had a virus in my computer which meant that I couldn't get online until now.  I was having serious withdrawal symptoms by the time I got back online!!

Only 8 more chapters to go!


	21. Nev And Sev

~ Harry and Draco's Bedroom ~

Draco stretched out on the bed, luxuriating in the softness of the blankets and that wonderful warm sleepy moment just before waking.  He sighed, eyes still closed and snuggled closer to his pillow.

A horrendously loud noise erupted from the bathroom, disrupting Draco's lie-in.  He only got to sleep late on Sundays but something or some_one _was intent on disturbing him.  He groaned and rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head to try to drown out the noise.  It sounded like someone was being tortured in there and Draco wanted no part of it.  Not on his Sunday.

"DRACO!"

Fuck, Draco thought before opening his eyes.  He pushed himself up on his elbow and squinted around the room, noticing that Harry wasn't lying beside him.  He flopped back down on the bed and closed his eyes.  Just a few minutes longer.  After a hard week preparing the students for their upcoming exams, surely he was entitled to that.

"DRACO – GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE!"

Apparently not.  Draco forced his tired body up out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe.  He entered the bathroom to find his husband bent over the toilet.  His dark hair hung limply around his face, which was pale and tear-stained.  He glared up at Draco, who stifled a smile.  The glare didn't really work when the one glaring looked so miserable and lost.

Draco picked up a washcloth from the sink and ran it under some cold water.  He squeezed most of the water out and sat down on the tiles beside Harry.  He gently wiped Harry's face, brushing his hair off his face.

"What took you so long?" Harry grumbled, but he looked mollified by Draco's gentle attentions.  "I've been in here for hours, throwing up because of you."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Draco murmured, wrapping his arms around his husband.

"If I have to suffer through this, then you have to be here beside me, suffering too," Harry said plaintively.  

"I love you, Harry," Draco said, deciding that Harry was in need of reassurance.  "I will always be here beside you, no matter what."

"Daddy sick?" came a small worried voice from the doorway.  Draco turned to see Daniel standing there with his lip trembling and eyes filled with tears that were threatening to fall.  The little boy looked adorable, in his crumpled green pyjamas, his dark hair messed up more than usual and his face still sleepy.

"Come here, darling," Draco said, holding out his arm.  "Daddy's okay.  He's fine."

Daniel stepped into the room cautiously, staring up at Harry with big silver eyes.  Harry held out his arms and Daniel ran into them, clinging to his Daddy who had been absent from his life for so long.

"I'm okay, Daniel," Harry was saying, rubbing Daniel's back soothingly.  He glanced at Draco and nodded, encouraging Draco to explain what was happening to their family.

Draco smiled at Daniel.  "Honey, you know that Auntie Hermione is having a baby, right?"

Daniel nodded.  He had curled up against Harry, his eyes drooping as he almost fell back asleep.

"Well, Daddy is going to have a baby too," Draco said, hoping his explanation was sufficient for the almost-three-year-old to understand.

Daniel's eyes widened.  He pushed away from Harry and knelt on the tiles beside his Daddy.  His little hands reached out and touched Harry's still flat stomach almost reverently.  

"Baby in Daddy's tummy?" Daniel asked, staring up at both his fathers.

"Yes, there's a baby in Daddy's tummy," Draco replied, since Harry didn't seem to be capable of stringing two words together at the moment.  "You're going to have a little brother or a little sister."

Daniel grinned.  "Baby."

"Yes, baby," Draco agreed.  "We need to get dressed ready for breakfast, Dan.  You go and get the clothes you want to wear and then we'll have a shower."

"Okay," the little boy said, as he rushed off to his bedroom, most likely in search of his favourite green shirt.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked Harry worriedly.  All through Draco's conversation with their son, Harry had sat there with a glazed expression on his face.

Harry turned frightened eyes to Draco's concerned ones.  "I'm going to have a baby."

"Yes," Draco said, faintly amused by Harry's sudden realisation.  "That was the plan."

"No," Harry protested.  "I'm going to have a baby.  It's going to want to come out."

Harry accompanied this statement with a waving of his hands in front of his lower body, indicating the passage the baby would take to exit his body.

Suddenly Draco understood the problem.  Harry didn't mind being pregnant, even if he did have to throw up most mornings, but it was the birth that terrified him.  They both recalled Hermione giving birth to Isabella and her graphic descriptions of the event.  Draco just hoped she was exaggerating in her descriptions of the pain in an attempt to stop Ron going on about having a large family.  

"You can handle it, I'm sure," Draco said confidently, reaching over to caress Harry's cheek.  "You are such a strong person Harry.  And I'll see if I can find any potions to help with the pain."

This promise seemed to calm Harry somewhat.  The fear receded from his eyes and he brightened.

"Let's get Daniel and have a shower so we can get to breakfast," Harry said, changing the subject abruptly.  "I have such a craving for bacon."

Ten minutes later, the three Potters were undressed and about to enter the large shower.  Harry leant down to pick up Daniel before Draco stopped him.

"No, let me.  I'll hold him," he said, quickly sweeping the little boy up into his arms.

"But I want to hold him," Harry whined.

"But what if he accidentally kicks your stomach?" Draco asked, stepping into the shower.

Harry dithered outside the shower for a moment before joining his family.  "Alright, fine."

~ The Great Hall ~

Draco stared in amazement as his husband practically inhaled an entire plate of bacon and then loaded it up for a second round.  

"Hey, did you guys hear the latest?" Ron asked them, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"Neville and Snape were caught in a compromising position in one of the greenhouses last night," Ron replied.

"What?" Draco sputtered.  Of course, they all knew that Nev and Sev had had something of a thing back when they'd all been in seventh year, but as far as anyone was aware, that was as far as it went.  Perhaps they had now reconnected after so many years.  

"I hear congratulations are in order," Dumbledore said as he walked over to the group at the end of the staff table.  He was carrying Daniel, who had been sitting on his Grandpa's lap during breakfast.  "Daniel tells me you are going to have a baby, Harry.  Congratulations."

Harry swallowed his mouthful of bacon and nodded.  "Thank you.  We haven't told anyone yet except for Ron, Mione and Poppy."

By some miracle, they had managed to convince Poppy to keep quiet about the whole thing.  They'd been forced to tell her so she could examine Harry and make sure everything was alright.  So far, she'd kept her word and not told a soul.  Harry and Draco had decided to tell Daniel before they told anyone else.  Now it appeared as it Daniel would tell everyone for them.  Sirius wasn't at breakfast as he'd recently moved out to Hogsmeade to live with Narcissa, so Harry could safely tell him that afternoon without worrying that Sirius would be hurt that Harry hadn't confided in him before telling the rest of the school.

"Don't worry," Dumbledore was saying.  "I'll keep quiet until you're ready to go public with the information.  But I think you'll have a bit of trouble with this young man.  He's so excited about it."

Daniel giggled as Dumbledore ticked him under his chin.  

"Well, young man," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.  "I have to go and do some work so I'll leave you with your fathers now."

Draco quickly stood up and accepted Daniel as Dumbledore passed him over the table and left the hall.  

Harry glared at Draco as the blonde man sat down and settled their son on his lap.  "Are you going to let me hold my son ever again?"

"You shouldn't be lifting heavy things and Daniel is a growing boy," Draco said gently.  "I just don't want you to hurt yourself."

Harry sniffed but returned to his bacon without comment.  

TBC

I have a new story started (yes – another one!) but this one is an answer to a challenge and is Sirius/James story.  Harry and the gang are all there too, don't worry, but the major focus is Sirius and James.  Please go check it out and let me know what you think…..

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1041773


	22. It's A Girl!

~ The Great Hall ~

Harry was annoyed.  Very annoyed in fact.  It seemed that Draco was determined to coddle him throughout this entire pregnancy and Harry felt like he was going to go insane from just four months of the treatment.  Just how on earth was he supposed to survive five more months of this??

There was only one thing for it, Harry decided.  He would have to play dirty.

"Daniel," Harry said, smiling at his son who was once again sitting on Draco's lap.  "You want to come and sit with your Daddy, don't you?  I've got a chocolate frog here for you."

Daniel's small arms reached out instantly for the treat.  "Frog-frog-frog-frog."

"Oh no, you don't," Draco said smoothly, plucking the small box from Harry and handing it to Daniel.

"Hey!" Harry protested.  "Stop being such a…"

Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry cursed him mentally, since he couldn't bring himself to swear in front of their son.  

"He's two and a half, Harry," Draco said gently.  "I'm sorry, but I don't think we can take the risk.  What if he kicks your stomach by accident and you lose the baby?"

Harry sighed, his expression softening as he saw how worried Draco really was.  It was touching, he supposed, that Draco cared so much about him and their children.  Harry glanced over at Hermione and grinned victoriously.

"Look over there," he instructed Draco.  The blonde man turned around, somewhat reluctantly.  There, sitting two seats away was Hermione, eight months pregnant, calmly holding Isabella while she ate her breakfast and chatted to Ron and Ginny.

"Fine," Draco said, sounding defeated.  He handed Daniel over to Harry, who cuddled the little boy close.

"Thank you," Harry said, smiling at his husband.

"Grandpa give me frog too," Daniel said, smearing chocolate over his face as he tried to fit the whole frog in his mouth at once.  But the frog was having none of that.  It had braced its four legs around Daniel's mouth and was fighting back as hard as it could.  Unfortunately for the frog, its legs were melting from Daniel's body heat causing chocolate to dribble down his chin.  He held up two messy fingers.  "Two frogs for Daniel!"

"Two chocolate frogs for breakfast," Draco said with a groan.  "Albus spoils him and I can see you're going to be the same."

"That reminds me," Harry said thoughtfully.  "Why does Daniel call Albus Grandpa?  I meant to ask you that after the Peeves Incident, but I fell asleep."

"Albus insisted on it," Draco said, smiling fondly.  "Since both our fathers are dead and Daniel doesn't have a grandfather, Albus took it upon himself to fill that void.  We'd better get Daniel to the pre-school so we can go and see Poppy about that scan."

~ The Hospital Wing ~

"Alright, Harry.  Just lay still and pull up your shirt so I can rub some of this potion on your tummy," Poppy said, her authoritative voice soothing Harry.  It comforted him to know that at least one of them knew what they were doing.

He pulled up his shirt and gasped as the cool potion made contact with his skin.  He glanced down, still startled to see a slight bulge down there.  It wasn't much, and most people wouldn't notice, but Harry did.  Sometimes it bothered him.  He'd lost most of his muscle down there and now he was only going to get fatter and fatter.  Oh, he knew that it was the baby, but that didn't stop an irrational part of him that wailed every time it saw his growing stomach.

Poppy picked up the camera and pointed it at Harry's stomach.  She snapped off a few pictures.

"I'll go and develop these right away," Poppy said cheerfully as she left them alone.

Harry watched as Draco reached for some paper towel and gently wiped the sticky potion from his stomach.  I am so lucky to have him, Harry thought, feeling warm and fuzzy inside.  He really is a wonderful husband.

"Thank you," Harry said softly, when Draco had finished and was pulling down his shirt.

"You're welcome," Draco replied, leaning over to kiss him quickly. 

"It's a girl," Poppy declared as she entered the room, waving a picture at them.

Harry burst into tears.  

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco asked, sounding distressed.  Neither of them noticed Poppy leaving the room.

"I'm just so happy," Harry managed to say through his tears.  He reached out for the photo Poppy was holding out to him and stared at it in wonder.  "She's just so perfect."

Harry felt overwhelmed as he stared down at the small colour photograph of their daughter.  This was his child, his little girl and she was inside him just waiting to be born.  He felt the most overpowering protective feeling flow through him, it was the same feeling he had when he thought of Daniel in danger.  He would do anything to keep his children safe.

*

"She is perfect," Draco agreed, as he leaned over and wiped away the tears.  He felt the anxiety that had instantly sprung up the moment Harry's tears had appeared begin to recede.  "What shall we call her?"

"Not Lily," Harry said instantly.

"No, not Lily," Draco said softly.  "And if Sirius says anything, we'll just say it was my idea again."

"Actually, there is a name I've always liked…" Harry said hesitantly.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Draco asked as he moved to lie on the small hospital bed next to Harry.  He wrapped his pregnant husband in his arms and kissed his temple.

"It's actually a boy's name, but I like it for a girl," Harry said.  "Jeremy."

Draco closed his eyes and pictured their little girl.  Dark hair and silver eyes just like her brother.  He imagined calling her Jeremy and was surprised to find that it didn't seem as weird as he'd thought it might.  

"Jeremy Potter," Harry said wonderingly.  "What do you think?"

"It's…different," Draco said, still testing the name out in his own mind.  He compared it to other names he favoured but found them all lacking.  Jeremy _was_ different and that made it perfect for their child.  It fit.

"I like it," Draco declared at last.  "Jeremy Potter.  Daniel and Jeremy.  Perfect."

Draco slid his hand up under Harry's shirt and gently caressed the small bump there.  "Hiya Jeremy.  I'm your Dad."

The two men froze as they each felt a tiny flutter of movement beneath Draco's hand.

"Did you feel that?" Harry whispered, as if speaking loudly might frighten her.

"Yes," Draco whispered back excitedly.  "She knows who I am!"

"Jeremy," Draco said, then stopped as he realised that he didn't know what to say to his unborn daughter.  It turned out that he didn't need to say more; just the sound of his voice saying her name was enough to cause the child to move against his hand again.

Draco beamed at Harry, who chuckled at his child-like glee.  

"You have no idea how much this means to me, that you would do this for me," Draco said ardently.  He reached up and allowed his fingers to trail over Harry's face before kissing him fervently.  Harry returned the kiss just as enthusiastically.  They had both been delighted to discover that Harry's sex drive had increased with the additional hormones in his body.  These days, it didn't take much to turn him on, as evidenced by the erection currently digging into Draco's thigh.

"Let's get out of here," Harry said against Draco's lips before plunging his tongue inside the Slytherin's mouth.

Draco murmured something intelligible and they scrambled off the bed and hurried back to their rooms, just barely remembering to grab the photo of their daughter off the bedside table.

TBC


	23. Don't Let Me Get Me

~ Harry and Draco's Bedroom ~

Draco crawled into bed beside Harry, glad that the busy day had ended.  After visiting Poppy for Harry's six month check up (which was completely fine), he had taught two double lessons - one to the Gryffindor/Slytherin second years and one to the Gryffindor/Slytherin sixth years.  God how he hated Tuesdays.  Even having a free period for half of the morning did not make up for the torture that was teaching the two houses together.

He slid across the big bed closer to Harry.  

"How are you feeling, love?" he asked as he leant over to kiss Harry's cheek.  

"Fat," Harry said, pouting in what Draco considered an adorable manner.  

Draco reached out a hand and caressed Harry's protruding stomach.  "I think you look beautiful."

Harry snorted in disbelief.

"No, really," Draco insisted.  "You're glowing with health and happiness and…"

"And…" Harry prompted, looking pleased with Draco's words and his wandering hand.

"And you look so gorgeous," Draco finished.  He was startled when Harry burst into tears – again.

Harry's emotions had been all over the place for a few months now.  The entire school tiptoed around him and Draco never knew how his husband would react to even the simplest comment.  The only one who didn't seem to irritate Harry was Daniel.  The almost three year old could do no wrong in Harry's eyes.

Draco gathered Harry in his arms and petted him soothingly.  He had learnt that it was best to let Harry get it out of his system rather than try to stem the tide of tears.  

"I'm sorry," Harry sobbed. 

"What for, sweetheart?" Draco asked softly.  He held Harry as best he could, considering Harry's stomach was keeping them further apart than either of them would have liked.  

"For being such a girl," Harry wailed.  "I just feel so fat and useless.  I can't do anything anymore."

"You _are_ doing something.  Something very important," Draco said, kissing Harry's forehead.

He was stunned when Harry pushed him away and awkwardly climbed out of bed.

"Spare me the 'you _are_ doing something important' speech," Harry said angrily, wiping the tears from his face.  "Stop patronising me, Draco."

Draco watched in stunned silence as Harry stormed out of the room.  Well, Draco was sure he would have stormed out of the room if it weren't for the fact that he was still coming to terms with the additional weight he was now carrying.  In actuality, he walked rather awkwardly out of the room, clutching the posts of the bed as he slowly exited the room.

What the hell was Harry on about now?  Draco knew that Harry had been frustrated that he'd been so tired lately and frequently had to stop whatever he was doing in order to rest several times a day, and he couldn't carry their son anymore, he'd gotten too heavy.  Harry was used to being the strong one but now he couldn't do anything without tiring himself out.

Hermione had reassured him that it was perfectly normal.  All pregnancies were different and some people experienced extreme fatigue.  Hermione also theorised that perhaps Harry's rather extreme reactions to pregnancy (he was still experiencing morning sickness at any time of the day) could be due to the fact that he was a man and thus his body wasn't equipped to carry a child.  

Harry had been appeased by this explanation but it hadn't stopped him from feeling inadequate.  Hermione still managed to teach, take care of Isabella _and_ devote attention to Ron whereas Harry found it difficult to take care of Daniel for the two hours after he'd been at the pre-school all day before Draco had finished his classes.

Draco wondered if he should go after Harry.  The last time he'd done that he'd gotten his head bitten off for his trouble.  It had been a week or two ago, two weeks after Hermione had given birth to Nicholas.  Harry had been traumatised just sitting in the waiting room listening to her screaming.  He'd paled the instant he entered the room with Draco and had grown increasingly anxious as Hermione's labour continued for fourteen long, painful hours.  He still hadn't fully talked about it.  Draco knew that Harry was worried about the pain and what would happen to his body during the birth but he was at a loss as to how he could help Harry feel better about it.  Especially since Harry seemed intent on twisting the meaning of every word Draco said.

Draco sighed and climbed out of bed.  He pulled his bathrobe (the one Harry had given him for their sixth wedding anniversary) and walked out into the living room.  He found Harry lying on the couch asleep, his hand draped protectively across his stomach.  Draco smiled sentimentally and went to fetch a blanket.  He tucked it around Harry and gently brushed his lips against his forehead.  He checked on Daniel and found the boy had kicked his blankets off.  He was lying curled up around one of his favourite toys – a tickle-me Elmo doll that Hermione and Ron had given him a couple of Christmas' ago.  Draco kissed him and pulled the blankets up around him.  

Draco wandered back to the main bedroom but found that he couldn't sleep.  He ended up getting dressed in his sweats and sat down at his desk in the living room.  A few months back he'd embarked on a project that he hadn't told anyone about yet.  Although he wanted to confide in his husband, he didn't really feel that he could right now and his best friend, Hermione, had a lot on her plate now with two small children.  

He was writing a textbook about potions, particularly for his class at Hogwarts, but anyone could pick up the book and use it.  So many of the texts currently available involved so much jargon that most people felt intimidated just looking at them.  Draco hoped that his user-friendly quide might reach those people who would normally steer clear of potions.

Hours later, Draco had finished two chapters and had added them to the revision pile when he heard Harry stretching on the couch behind him and groaning slightly.  Obviously the couch wasn't any more comfortable than their bed.  Harry found it difficult to find a comfortable position to sleep in which just made him grumpier when he woke up.

Draco decided to continue writing and let Harry start a conversation if he wanted to.

The Invisiblia Potion is particularly popular because it causes the drinker to become invisible for 

"Whatcha doing?"  Harry asked.  Draco could hear Harry push himself up off the couch.

"Writing," Draco replied evenly.

"What are you writing?" Harry asked, coming to stand behind his husband. 

"It's not important," Draco said, pushing his parchment into a drawer.  "Look, about before, I wasn't trying to patronise you."

"I know and I'm sorry about that.  I just get a little crazy these days.  You are definitely carrying our next child.  Then you'll know exactly what I'm going through."

"That's fine," Draco replied mildly.  "You know I would be having the baby now if I didn't have to work."

"I know," Harry said.  Draco was still sitting at his desk, staring at the wall, when he felt Harry's lips on the top of his head and his hands on his shoulders.  "Ready to come to bed?" Harry asked suggestively.

This sudden about face in Harry's mood startled Draco once again.  It seemed to Draco that he spent most of his time these days being surprised by Harry.  His husband had gone from severely pissed off to horny after sleeping for a couple of hours.  Don't question it, he advised himself.  Just go with it.

"Sure," Draco replied, turning around and slipping his hand into Harry's.

*

Twenty minutes later, Draco was naked and lying back on their bed, staring up at his naked husband who was straddling him.  Harry slowly lowered himself onto Draco's erection.  It was the only position that would accommodate Harry's increasing girth.  Draco wouldn't dare say it to Harry but he actually found the changes in Harry's body to be very sexy.  

He ran his hands up Harry's thighs and allowed him to set the pace.  After a moment Draco's hand gripped Harry's cock and started stroking quickly, knowing that Harry couldn't keep moving up and down like he was for much longer.  Harry came with a shuddering groan and fell off Draco and onto his back on the bed.

"I'm…sorry," Harry said, as he caught his breath.  "I just couldn't hold myself up any longer."

He reached over towards Draco's still erect cock but Draco brushed his hand aside.

"Don't worry about it, love.  Go to sleep," Draco said, rolling over on his side, his back turned to Harry.

Evidently that was the wrong thing to do because not more than a few seconds after he'd rolled over he could hear Harry sniffling behind him.  Draco held back a sigh and turned around to face his upset husband.  

"Sweetheart, why are you crying?" now, he wanted to add but didn't want to enflame the situation any further.

"I'm a terrible husband.  I can't satisfy you anymore, like I used to," Harry said through the tears.

Draco bit his lip.  The last time he'd tried to reassure Harry, he'd taken Draco's words the wrong way and gotten more upset.  

"You need to rest, Harry," Draco began hesitantly.

"No!" Harry protested.  "I need to know that I can at least do this for you.  Please let me."

Draco took note of the anguish in Harry's eyes and acquiesced.  He nodded his head.  Harry sniffed and managed a watery smile.  He leaned over and kissed Draco slowly, gently before moving his lips down Draco's neck to his chest.  He shuffled down the bed, his tongue trailing over Draco's stomach before he took the Slytherin's cock into his mouth.  

Draco gasped and gripped the bed tightly as he felt Harry's hot mouth devour him.  It wasn't long before Draco was writhing under Harry's ministrations, silently calling Harry's name over and over and over.  If it weren't for the fact that Daniel was sleeping in the next room, he would have been screamed his husband's name as he came.

When he had finished, Harry slid back up the bed and nuzzled Draco's neck.

"Thank you," Harry whispered in his ear.

"I should be thanking you.  That was amazing," Draco replied quietly, before instructing him to turn around.

He snuggled up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around him.  "Go to sleep, honey."

"Mmm," Harry agreed sleepily.  

Draco brushed his hand across Harry's stomach and smiled as he felt Jeremy move against his hand.  It would all be worth it in the end, when they held their little girl in their arms, Draco thought.  Only three more months to go.

TBC


	24. HARRY!

~ Dungeon ~

Harry pushed open the door to the dungeon and peered inside.  Draco's classes had ended ten minutes ago so he should still be here, sorting out his desk ready for the next school day.  

"Draco?" he called out as he stepped into the room.  It seemed to be empty.  Harry frowned.  Draco normally didn't leave until the room was perfect, and his desk was still a mess of homework scrolls and lesson plans.  

Suddenly the blonde appeared from the storage cupboard.  "Honey, what are you doing down here?"

"Daniel was having so much fun playing with Bella and Michael that I decided to leave him at the pre-school a while longer," Harry explained.  "But I got lonely and I wanted to see you."

Harry walked easily across the room.  He had gotten used to the weight around his middle and now, in his eighth month, his energy levels were starting to increase so that he no longer got so exhausted all the time.

"I hate not being able to get close to you," Harry grumbled good naturedly as he tried to put his arms around Draco.  

"There's only a month to go, then I'm going to hold you as close as possible for as long as possible," Draco vowed, leaning in to kiss Harry.

"Which will probably be until the baby cries," Harry said ruefully.  "Perhaps next time we should use a surrogate again, so we can enjoy ourselves right up until the birth, like last time."

"No," Draco protested as he rested his hands on Harry's bump.  "I want to experience it too.  I want to know what it's like to have a tiny person growing inside me."

"Alright.  I just hope I can be as understanding when you have mood swings as you've been with me," Harry said, apologetically.

Draco smiled before gesturing to a cauldron at the back of the classroom.  "I was just finishing up a batch of Wolfsbane for Remus.  I just have to put the cauldron away and then we can go."

Draco walked to the back of the room and quickly returned the equipment to its rightful place.  Harry had sat down to rest at his old desk and was glancing around the room nostalgically while Draco gathered his belongings and shoved the homework scrolls into his bag.  It was difficult to believe that almost nine years had passed since he'd been a student at Hogwarts.  Hell, it was almost time for their ten year reunion!

"Ready?" Draco asked, hoisting his bag onto his shoulder.  He grinned at Harry happily.

Harry nodded and stood up.  He stepped around the other side of the desk heading towards the door.  He smiled at his husband, who's eyes still lit up at the sight of him, before he stepped in a puddle of spilled potion that a student had obviously not cleaned up properly and tumbled down onto the hard stone floor.

"HARRY!"

Harry groaned as he tried to move but he was sprawled out on the stones and it didn't seem like he'd be moving any time soon.  He felt Draco's hands checking his body for injury.  He couldn't open his eyes, he saw stars whenever he tried that.  

"The baby?" he asked fearfully.

"I don't know," Draco replied, sounding worried.  "Can you get up?"

Harry managed to open his eyes and focus on Draco's anxious face.  He tried to move again, to push himself up into a sitting position but found the lower half of his body filled with pain.

"Ahhh," he cried out as he fell back against the stones.  "No, no I can't."

"I'll go get Poppy," Draco said but Harry reached out for him and gripped his hand like a vice, preventing him from going anywhere.

"Don't leave me," he begged as a feeling of dread pooled in his stomach.  A moment later a sharp pain viciously ripped through him.  He screamed in agony and clutched Draco, who yelped as his hand was crushed in Harry's.

"Honey, I have to go.  You need help."

Harry didn't let go.  His mind was filled with pain and all he could do was try to fight it off.  He felt like he was drowning in agony.

"Harry, think of Jeremy."

Harry instantly let go of Draco's hand as he realised he was putting their child in danger by not allowing Draco to get medical help.  Draco hurried out of the room and Harry was left alone to deal with the crisis.  His breathing had quickened and he tried to slow it down like he'd read in the books Hermione had leant him.  He was praying that he wasn't going into early labour but this felt a lot like what Mione had described as a contraction.  

_God, please let the baby be alright.  If you have to take someone, take me.  Just let Jeremy live._

Desperate, anxious tears started falling from his eyes as he grappled with the pain.  The last month had been a turning point for Harry.  The morning sickness had _finally_ receded and his energy had returned and he'd been able to enjoy being pregnant and having Draco faun over him like he was the most special, delicate, fragile thing in the world.  Now everything seemed to be going wrong and Harry was certain that he was being punished for being such a bastard to Draco and the world in general during his pregnancy.  

The pain stopped almost as suddenly as it had started and Harry gasped, trying to catch his breath.   

"Harry, Poppy's here now. It's going to be alright," Draco said, as he entered the room and sat down beside Harry, holding his hand reassuringly.

Harry knew Draco meant well but he was desperately afraid that all would not be well.

TBC

A.N. Yes, chapter 23's title – Don't Let Me Get Me was a reference to the Pink song.  I thought it seemed appropriate for Harry at the moment.  I was hoping you'd catch the reference.  J


	25. The Truth Will Set You Free

~ Dungeon ~

Draco was distressed.  Harry was still lying on the stone floor, pale and out of breath.  He was clutching Draco's hand like a lifeline and kept babbling about the pain.  Poppy was assessing the situation and Draco didn't like the worried frown that had settled on her features.

"We can't move him," she said quietly, obviously not wanting to alarm Harry anymore than she had to.  "He's gone into premature labour.  We'll have to deliver the baby right here."

"What?" Harry yelped.

Draco's eyes widened anxiously.  "Are you sure?  It's not the most sanitary of places."

"It will have to do, Draco," the witch said, reaching for the buttons on Harry's trousers.  "I'll have to cast the spell to ready Harry for the birth now."

As Poppy deftly removed Harry's trousers, both Poppy and Draco were alarmed to note that the crotch was steadily being soaked with blood.  Albus entered the room, his usual twinkle replaced by worry.

"What happened?" he asked Draco.

"He slipped and fell.  Poppy says he's gone into labour," Draco said, trying to stay calm and strong for Harry.

"Oh dear," Albus said.  "Is there anything I can do to help, Poppy?"

"Yes, please ask Hermione to join us and get some supplies from the Hospital Wing," Poppy said quickly.  "We need a pillow to support Harry's head, some sheets and the box of potions I have on my desk.  Thank goodness I prepared them well ahead of time."

Albus nodded and quickly left the room.  

"Everything's going to be alright, isn't it, Poppy?" Harry was asking, his face frozen with fear.

"Of course, dear.  Everything will be fine.  Just do as I say and you and your baby will be fine," Poppy said soothingly.  Harry's expression softened as a considerable amount of fear left him.  He closed his eyes and sighed, resting his free hand on his stomach.  They knew that the next contraction could occur at any time so Harry had been instructed to rest as much as possible in between them.

Draco watched Poppy's face closely and could see in her eyes that although she had reassured Harry that everything would be alright in the end, she didn't necessarily believe it.  Harry needed to be calm or things would get worse.  Draco felt a stab of fear lodge in his chest and stay there.  This was far from over and nothing was certain until the baby was delivered and Poppy's eyes lost that troubled look.

It was only just starting to dawn on Draco that he could quite possibly lose Harry forever.  Draco took a deep, fortifying breath, gripped Harry's hand a bit tighter and gently started stroking Harry's forehead as he thought.  Of course, in the two years Harry had been missing, Draco hadn't known if he would ever see him again, but he had never truly lost hope that Harry would somehow find his way back to him.  The trouble was, Draco had assumed that the reason Harry left was a psychological one, not a physical one.  A pain cut deep inside his chest as he admitted to himself for the first time that he could have and should have done more to save Harry.  Sure the investigator hadn't been able to find anything, but Draco firmly believed that he and Harry were soulmates.  Surely he would have been able to find Harry if he'd actually made an effort (or if they actually were in fact, soulmates, an annoying little voice insisted).

Tears stung his eyes but he refused to let them fall.  He would be strong for Harry now, get him through this difficult time and then he would figure out what he was going to do.  The fact was, perhaps he wasn't good enough for Harry.  He certainly hadn't been a good husband when Harry had needed him the most.  Draco hated the thought but he couldn't seem to get it out of his mind.  Harry would most likely be better off without him.  Draco's face was a picture of despair as he grappled with the idea of leaving Harry.  

Others entered the room but Draco ignored them all as they prepared Harry for the birth.  He continued to brush the hair away from Harry's eyes, trying his best to provide the support that had been missing from Harry's life while he'd been gone.  It was with a start that he realised that Harry's eyes were open and gazing back at him with a bewildered expression.  Draco wiped the desolate look from his own features and forced a reassuring smile on his face.  Harry did not look at all reassured, in fact, he looked downright wary.  

"Draco…" he started to say before he tensed up and started screaming.  

Draco was horrified to see Harry in so much pain.  It was one thing to listen to Hermione scream in the next room but it was a totally different thing seeing the person you love screaming obscenities at you.  His respect for Ron increased ten fold.  The redhead had endured ordeal twice.  

Suddenly it dawned on Draco that he had volunteered to have their next child.  He had actually been eager for the experience.  Oh Merlin, what was I thinking? Draco wondered.  

"Arrrrrrgh," Harry screamed.  "I swear to god, you bastard, _you_ are definitely going through this _hell_ within the next two years."

"We can talk about that later," Draco said, trying to quell the defensive feelings that naturally sprang to life in response to Harry's bitter tone.

"No, we'll fucking well talk about it now," Harry spat out between groans.  "I did this for you, because I wanted to make you happy after such a horrible few years but it suddenly occurs to me that perhaps there was someone else who was worse off during that time."

"Who?"  Draco asked a touch fearfully.  The anger emanating from Harry was unprecedented.  It seemed that Harry had been holding a lot of his feelings back and now they were all tumbling out.

"ME!" Harry screamed.  "You at least had freedom and Daniel and Ron and Mione.  I had nothing and no one and you didn't even _try_ to find me."

Harry collapsed back against the pillows, which had been placed behind him on the stone floor.  He looked worn out already and Poppy had said that he was only dilated 6 centimetres and he needed to be 10 centimetres before he could start pushing.  At least the contraction appeared to have stopped.  Until the next one.

"We…we did try-" Draco tried to explain before he was cut off.

"No you fucking well didn't," Harry replied, heatedly.  "I asked around.  That investigator you hired.  He's a bloody idiot according to the people I talked to.  He has no idea of how to conduct a proper investigation."

Draco gulped and glanced at Hermione (who was helping Poppy: she was the only one Harry trusted).  She looked equally sympathetic and guilty.  She had been the one to hire the investigator and then convince Draco that he should give up on Harry based on the report.

"I'm sorry," Draco said, knowing that it wasn't good enough.

Harry obviously thought so too as he snorted but didn't bother replying.

TBC

A.N.  Thank you so much to Lady of Arundel.  I was completely stuck with this chapter and it didn't seem to want to go anywhere, but your comments reminded me that Draco hadn't really redeemed himself.  


	26. Epiphany

~ Dungeon ~

"Push, Harry," Poppy said encouragingly.  "Not long to go now.  You can do it.  Push."

Harry pressed himself back against Draco, who was sitting right behind him and was propping him up so he could push their daughter out.  He gripped Draco's hands as tightly as he could as he pushed with everything in him.

"Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck," Harry chanted through gritted teeth, sounding like an obscene version of their son.  Blessedly, the contraction passed and Harry sank back against Draco, feeling utterly exhausted.  How much longer would she take to be born?

Draco was silent behind him and Harry was grateful for that.  For the past hour, just the sound of Draco's voice had grated on his nerves to the point that he had snapped, telling the blonde man that if he dared to utter another sound, he would hex Draco's balls off in a most painful fashion.  He would accept Draco's silent support during this time but he didn't have to be happy about it.  

Another contraction ripped through Harry's body.  They were coming so closely together now that he barely had time to catch his breath between them.  He again squeezed Draco's hands with all his strength as he pushed and pushed, making hideous noises as he did so.  

"I can see the head," Poppy said, from her position kneeling between Harry's splayed legs.  The labour had progressed far quicker than any of them had anticipated.  From the moment of the first contraction, to the present time, only an hour and a half had passed.  Hermione was hovering behind her, ready with blankets and potions for when the baby arrived, and looked faintly jealous.

Good, Harry thought maliciously, as he gathered up his strength and pushed again.  

"That's it, Harry.  Not long to go now," Poppy said, her hands in places Harry didn't want to think about.

Harry was totally focused on the task at hand.  He'd stopped yelling at Draco, forcing himself to put their issues aside and concentrate on giving birth to their daughter.  He pushed as hard as he could and this time, there was a squelching sound with a soft 'pop' and Poppy announced that the head was out.  After that, with Poppy guiding her shoulders out, it was only a matter of minutes before the rest of her came sliding out of Harry.  

An indignant wail filled the room and everyone let out a sigh of relief that the little girl appeared to be fine, if a little on the small side.

Harry felt relief wash over him as he stared at the tiny baby held in Poppy's hands.  

"Would you like to hold her?" she asked Harry a little tearfully.  It seemed that no one in the room was immune to watching the miracle of birth.  

Harry nodded and reached out as Poppy gently placed Jeremy on Harry's chest.  Harry smiled gently as he held Jeremy with one arm and gently traced her face with a trembling finger.  The little girl stared up at him with big blue eyes, which Harry knew, from experience with their friends' babies, would probably change colour in a few days.  She was currently bald and sticky and had blood and other substances on her body, but to Harry she was the most beautiful child ever born.    

"Hello, Jeremy, my gorgeous baby girl," Harry murmured, smiling down at her.  He could feel Draco peering over his shoulder at their daughter but he wasn't done ignoring the blonde yet.  Jeremy merely blinked up at him and yawned.  Harry pressed an oh-so soft kiss to her forehead, uncaring of the stickiness.  

"Harry, we have a nice warm bath ready for her, if you don't mind handing her over to Hermione.  Then we can deal with this mess down here," Poppy said, gesturing to Harry's nether regions.  

Harry reluctantly allowed Hermione to take the baby but he didn't take his eyes off her and his precious child as she gently bathed Jeremy and cast a spell to remove the umbilical cord.  Poppy was speaking to Draco, who was replying cautiously, obviously unsure of whether Harry would get mad at him again for talking.

"I just don't understand where all the blood came from," Poppy was saying, sounding perplexed.

"Could it be internal bleeding?" Draco suggested.

"But where would it have come from?  It was all over his trousers when I took them off, and that was _before_ I cast the body altering spell," Poppy explained.

"What blood?" Harry asked, tired and aching, yet too full of joy and love to really care right now.  

"There was blood all over your trousers," Poppy said, holding them up to show him.

"That's not blood," Harry said.  "That's the potion I slipped in, what was it your class were brewing before I came in here?"

"Uh, it was the Epicyclical Potion," Draco said.  "It has an unusually large amount of Graphorn blood in it which would account for the red colour."

"Oh, well, that's it then," Poppy said with relief.  She then cast a series of spells that returned Harry's body to normal, if a little stretched.  She must have noticed Harry's look of dismay at his stomach as she said, "It's nothing that a little exercise won't cure."

Harry grimaced and glanced back at Hermione who was wrapping Jeremy in a white blanket.  She smiled apprehensively at him and handed his daughter back to him.  She had come under fire during his screaming earlier but he wasn't about to apologise for it.  Everything he'd yelled, he'd meant and he'd be damned if he'd let it go like he usually did.

Jeremy was asleep now, tired out after her bath.  She was so tiny, Harry felt like he would break her if he wasn't exceptionally careful.  It was incredible, she'd been inside him for so long, he felt like he knew her already.  

~ Harry and Draco's Living Room ~

Harry was dozing lightly on the couch while Draco put Daniel to bed.  Jeremy was already asleep in her room next to Daniel's.  The little boy had been so excited to meet his sister, only to find that she was a tiny baby who slept through the entire meeting!  Needless to say, he hadn't been impressed.  It had come out that he had been expecting a child of his and Isabella's age to appear.  

It was lucky that they lived in the building that housed the hospital wing.  If they'd been muggles, Harry and Jeremy would have had to stay in the hospital for a few days but as it was, Poppy had reluctantly allowed them to return to their own rooms on the proviso that Harry rested as much as possible.  Which he would, as soon as he'd had a talk with Draco.

It had dawned on Harry, a few months into the pregnancy, that for all Draco acted like a martyr, the real victim of this horrible crime was in fact, him.  Sure, it had probably been hard for him to raise a child alone, without the man he loved, but he damn well could have done something about it.  What he could have done, Harry wasn't certain, but he certainly could have done more than he did.

Harry was damn near certain that Draco was finally repenting for abandoning him almost three years ago.  He was fairly sure that Draco's method of repenting was going to be something extreme and definitely stupid.  He just didn't know what it was yet.

A soft thud to his right informed him that Daniel was now asleep and Draco had sat down in the armchair alongside him.

"I love you, you know," a quiet, resolute voice said.  Draco looked startled when Harry sat up, as if he'd thought he was talking to someone while they were sleeping.

"I know," Harry replied, equally quietly.  "And I love you too.  But we need to clear the air between us before one of us chokes on it."

Draco nodded sharply but looked resigned.  "You're right, you know.  All those things you yelled at me earlier.  I should have tried harder.  And I did have it easier.  I had support and freedom while you were locked in a tiny little cell with no one but that bitch to talk to.  Tell me though…now this is just something I've been wondering, I don't mean anything by it….but how long ago did she stop giving you that emotion-numbing potion?"

"I don't know," Harry replied, leaning back on the couch.  He was still exhausted but determined to finish this confrontation.  "By the time she stopped it, I'd lost track of time completely.  Plus there were other incidents-It was a complete shock the day she told me it was our eighth wedding anniversary."

Harry thought he'd done a rather good job of covering up his slip but Draco's eyes narrowed.  There were some things he really didn't want to think about and Draco was probably going to make him relive them.

"What other incidents?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you know, hostage-type stuff," Harry replied glibly.  "Back to-"

"No, tell me now," Draco said, leaning forward in his chair, to rest his arms on his knees and stare intently at Harry.

"You really want to know?" Harry asked defensively, hating Draco at that moment.

The Slytherin nodded.

"Fine.  Well, there was this one time when Eve cast Petrificus Totalus on me and proceeded to do evil things to my body," Harry said angrily.  He observed Draco's jealous expression with satisfaction before deciding to take pity on him.  "Nothing like _that_ happened.  She just…you know…felt me up a bit."

"And how often did that happen?" Draco asked, sounding murderous. 

"I don't know, a few times?" Harry replied, exasperated.  He stood up and started pacing around the room, unable to stay still any longer.  "Stop thinking of yourself for a moment and think about how that made me feel – being trapped and forced to submit to that stupid woman when all I could think about was you!  Did you know that I used to pray, every night, that you would be my knight in shining armour and come rescue me?"

Draco looked suitably chastised.  "I wish I could have been your knight."

Harry stopped pacing and gazed at Draco with torment-filled eyes.  He said nothing as Draco stood and reached out for Harry's hand.  He didn't pull away as the Slytherin led him into their bedroom.  Harry allowed himself to be pulled down onto the bed and into Draco's arms.  He sighed as he felt that same familiar feeling of security wash over him as Draco snuggled closer to him and held him closely in his arms.

"Tell me everything," Draco quietly commanded.

Harry smoothed Draco's shirt over the blonde man's chest and pondered the request for a few seconds before he started talking, quietly, steadily and at length, pouring out everything that had happened to him, all his feelings and wishes and dreams from that time.

Draco just held him without commenting, occasionally pressing a kiss on Harry's hair.  This quiet acceptance of Harry and his words did far more to heal Harry's emotional wounds than a blazing row would have done.

TBC

A.N. Going away for the weekend, there will be nothing until Monday.  Just to warn you :)  2 chapters to go!

We will never know the full extent of what Harry went through, just be assured that it was horrible, imagine whatever you will but know that Eve never succeeded in having sex with him.  He can only get it up for Draco! 

Chapter title supplied by my friend who has no idea what he was offering a chapter title for except that it was a guy giving birth!!!


	27. Coming In And Out Of Your Life

~ Harry and Draco's Bedroom ~

I still can remember**  
The last time I cried  
I was holding you and loving you  
Knowing it would end  
I never felt so good  
Yet felt so bad  
You're the one I love  
And what makes it sad  
Is you don't belong to me  
  
And I can remember  
The last time I lied  
I was holding you and telling you  
We could still be friends  
Tried to let you go  
But I can't, you know  
And even though I'm not with you  
I need you so  
But you don't belong to me**

~ Coming In And Out Of Your Life, Barbra Streisand

When Harry had talked himself hoarse, the pair of them lay still for several long moments before Draco wriggled out from under Harry, who had been draped across him and stood beside the bed.

Harry propped himself up on an elbow and eyed the blonde man suspiciously.  "What's wrong?"

"Look, I've been thinking…a lot…about us…and I really think it would be a good idea for us to spend some time apart.  I mean, you were right, everything you said about me…about us was right and I think it's best if we separate for a while…just a trial, you know, to see how it goes."

Harry listened to Draco's speech without moving, silently gazing at his husband through narrowed eyes.  But when Draco pulled his trunk out of their wardrobe and started tossing random things in it, Harry sprang into action.  Before the startled Slytherin knew what had hit him, Harry had him back on the bed and was straddling him, pinning his arms up above his head with his hands.

"You are not going anywhere," Harry said tightly.  "We have been through so much shit together.  You are not bailing now.  You are not giving up on us after all we've been through."

Draco looked shaken by Harry's vehement tone but his look soon hardened into one of stubborn determination.  "I've made up my mind.  Get off me, Harry."

Harry shook his head, slightly bemused but mainly angry that Draco was being so obtuse.  "I'm not letting you up until you agree that the best place for you to be right now is right here with me."

Harry stared intently down at him.  Draco turned his head to the side, his expression inscrutable, and then turned back to glare up at Harry.

"I let you down, Harry.  How can you want to be with me?"

"Because I love you."

"This isn't about love."

"I can't live without you."

"Two years apart proves you wrong on that count."

"Fuck you."

"Well, fuck you too.  I'm sorry, alright.  I'm sorry I didn't fight harder for you.  I'm sorry I listened to Mione so much.  I'm sorry I didn't listen to Ron enough.  I'm sorry…I'm…sorry."

Draco was sobbing quietly.  Harry struggled to control his instinct to gather his tear-stained husband into his arms and cuddle him until he could smile again.  He was certainly in no way immune to Draco's pain but he couldn't give in now.  

"That's not what I want to hear."

"What?"

"I know you're sorry.  I know you regret not doing more at the time.  What I want to know is why you think leaving me is a good idea?"

"I…I don't know."  Draco seemed to get a second wind as he added, "Because you deserve someone who would do _anything_ to keep you safe."

Harry was surprised by this.  "So you would be okay if I started dating someone else?"

"No!" Draco replied instantly, his eyes flashing angrily.  

"So basically, what you're saying is, we can't be together, but I can't be with anyone else either."

Draco nodded uncertainly.  

"Well, that's just great.  So we're going to be alone and unhappy.  What is the point in that?"

Draco's mouth opened but before he could reply, a shrill cry cut through the air.  

Harry's head dropped in silent defeat.  He'd known it was too good to be true, that their children hadn't interrupted earlier.  "I'll be right back.  Don't move."

Harry clambered off the bed and walked over to the door.  He turned back to check that Draco hadn't moved.  The blonde was following him with his eyes but he hadn't moved an inch.

He hurried into Jeremy's room, turning on the soft night light as he entered.  He walked over to the cradle, which was in the centre of the room.

"Shhh, sweetie.  Daddy's here."

He gently picked up the tiny baby girl and held her close to his heart.  He'd read that hearing their parent's heartbeat soothes babies.  Jeremy's tears subsided for a moment but soon started again, even louder than before.  Harry felt her nappy but it was still dry.

"Hungry, are you, my darling?  Well, let's see about getting you a bottle."

Harry lifted the lid of a rather large container that held six bottles and kept them warm until they were needed.  It was a gift from Ginny and Dean.  He pulled out a bottle and sat down on a rocking chair in the corner of the room.  After testing the temperature of the bottle on his wrist, Harry started feeding the hungry girl, rocking her gently as he did so.

Jeremy's eyes were wide and staring up at him in wonder as she greedily sucked on the bottle.  Harry looked closer and noticed a definite green tinge around her iris.  He grinned.  His mother's eyes lived on in another generation of Potter's.  

She wasn't even halfway through the bottle when her eyes began to droop and her jaw slowed down until she was just hanging off the bottle, not sucking at all.  Harry smiled and removed the bottle from her mouth.  He dropped it onto the floor beside him and rocked Jeremy until he was sure she was asleep, then he slowly stood up and placed her back in her cradle.

She was sleeping soundly again and Harry tiptoed out of the room, shutting off the light as he went.

He returned to his own room and stared at the bed.  

At the _empty_ bed.

Draco was gone.  

Harry quickly searched the small apartment but Draco wasn't there and his trunk was missing.

He really had gone.

Harry sat down on the floor in the doorway between his bedroom and the living room, not really knowing what to do and not really believing that Draco had really left him.

The deep yearning that had resided in his chest for two years resurfaced and a profound sense of hopelessness invaded him before he forced himself to get up and look for the Marauder's Map.  He was _not_ going to give up on Draco.  He would search for him and drag him all the way back to Hogwarts if he had to.

He scrounged through their wardrobe, throwing things out of drawers and tossing aside clothes and shoes, all the while muttering about how he loved Draco and he wasn't about to let a silly argument come between them.  Finally, he sat down on the bed and admitted defeat.  The map wasn't there.  

He gazed around the room and noticed the two matching beside tables.  He strode over to Draco's, ripped out the three drawers one by one and tipped the contents out onto the bed.  

No map.

Where the hell could it be? he wondered.  Not in the bedroom obviously.  His eyes lit up.  The living room.  Of course, it must be in Draco's desk.

Harry marched out into the room straight across to Draco's desk, which was, as usual, neat and tidy to the extreme.  Clearly it wasn't on top of the desk, but there were seven drawers, three on each side and one in the centre.  Harry started on one side, pulling open a drawer, riffling through it until he was sure the map wasn't there before moving onto the next one.  In the centre drawer, Harry found what was obviously a manuscript.  He studied the top page for a moment before it dawned on him that it was a potions textbook he was reading.  

Draco was writing a book?  

Shelving that discovery for later, he replaced the page and continued onto the next set of drawers.  It was in the bottom drawer that he finally had success.

With a cry of triumph, Harry pulled the map out of the drawer and spread it out on top of the desk.  It was blank.  Now all he needed was his wand.  Luckily that was right where he'd left it, on the coffee table.  Once he had that in hand, Harry said the magic words 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' and the map sprang into life.

Harry scanned the map intently for a dot labelled Draco Potter.  He eventually found it.  

It was stationary.  

Draco was obviously standing in the corridor near the library.  A dot labelled Hermione Weasley close enough to the Draco dot that they were clearly having a conversation.  Harry decided to wait until Draco started moving again before he decided what to do.  He didn't really feel up to dealing with Hermione as well as Draco.  He sat down at the desk and watched the map intently, yawning as he did so.  

Damn, I really need to sleep, he thought tiredly.  

Later.  

I'm not going to let Draco go.

I'm not…

TBC

A.N. Also posted a one-shot story – Harry/Severus called Diagon Alley.  Go read it and review!!


	28. Forgiven, Not Forgotten

~ The Corridor Outside The Library ~

Draco hurried down the corridor, hoping he could exit the castle before Harry could come after him.  His trunk floated along behind him, clearly publicising his intentions.  Luckily it was quite late and no one was around.  It was after curfew so the students were all in their dorms and the teachers had retired for the night.

As he was passing the library, he noticed someone walking towards him.  He bowed his head and kept walking, hoping they wouldn't take any notice of him.

"Draco?"

Damn.  And it was Hermione too.  Of all the luck…

"Hello," he said guardedly.

Hermione's eyes swept over his trunk and then she stared at him incredulously.  "What the hell do you think you're doing, Draco?"

"Look, I don't want a lecture about it, but I'm going away for a while.  Harry and I need our space," Draco said exasperatedly.  

"Did Harry agree with this?" she asked suspiciously.

"Not really," he hedged.  "But I'm doing it for his own good."

"What's good for Harry is for his husband to be by his side," Hermione said sternly as she crossed her arms.

"Oh really, and where was this attitude when he was locked up in a cell like some animal?" Draco replied, his eyes flashing angrily.

There was a horrified silence.

Hermione's eyes pleaded with him for understanding.  "Draco, you know how much I regret that.  I was doing what I thought was best at the time."

"Yeah, well, regrets don't help me now," Draco snapped.

"Draco, you can resent me all you like but don't walk out on Harry.  Not on Jeremy's birthday."

"So you're saying I should wait until tomorrow."

"No, I'm saying you should not leave at all."

"He's better off without me."

"He will die without you."

"He seemed to survive two years pretty well without me."

"They were exceptional circumstances," she exclaimed.  "Firstly, most of that time he was drugged up to his eyeballs and didn't have a clue what was going on and secondly, when he _wasn't_ drugged, his only thoughts were to get back to you.  It kept him going.  Take that hope away from him and he'll wither away to nothing."

"But the children…" 

"Will probably end up being cared for by Auntie Mione and Uncle Ron."

Draco was horrified by what he thought she was implying.  "He wouldn't abandon them!"

"Of course not," Hermione snapped impatiently before gentling her tone somewhat.  "But you are his reason for living, take that away and no matter how much he loves those kids, he _won't_ be able to go on."

"It's killing me too, to go I mean," his voice cracked.  "I don't want to but if it-"

"It's not going to achieve anything.  You will only break his heart and ultimately, break him."

That was something to think about.  Draco knew that Harry was the type of guy who loved someone with everything inside of him.  Losing that person meant that he would lose everything…

Draco sighed and felt pain and self-loathing well up inside of him, overwhelming him to the point of tears.  "But I didn't help him.  I didn't try very hard to find him and then when he came back, I acted like nothing had happened, I treated him…like…like the same old Harry.  Only he isn't.  He's more fragile, even though he works so hard to hide it, I can see it."

He felt Hermione's arms surround him and envelope him in warmth and love.  "So make it up to him.  Grovel like you've never grovelled before and make him see that he is the most important person in your life.  You are surrounded by people who will willingly baby-sit if you need time alone with him."

Draco sniffled against her shoulder.

"Love him with everything inside of you Draco and make up for lost time," Hermione advised.  "I know where you're coming from Draco.  I feel the same thing, although obviously not as deeply as you do.  I'm the one who convinced you not to look any harder for him.  I have a lot to make up for as well.  And I plan to do that by looking after Daniel and Jeremy as often as you need to make things right with Harry.  Starting tonight."

"What?" Draco asked, pulling away from the witch in confusion.

"We're going back to your rooms and I'm going to take Daniel and Jeremy for a sleep over at my place," Hermione replied firmly.

"But Jeremy needs to bond with her parents," Draco said, knowing how stupid that comment was considering the fact that he'd been planning to leave.

"What both of those kids need is parents who love each other unconditionally and free of baggage," Hermione said, turning him around and marching him back down the corridor, Draco's trunk following along behind them.

~ Harry and Draco's Living Room ~

They entered the living room and the first thing Draco noticed was Harry slumped over his desk, drooling slightly on a piece of parchment.

"Oh."  The sentimental sigh escaped him without him realising it as he stared at his husband.

Hermione headed straight for Daniel's room and a minute later, the sleepy little boy stumbled out of his room, one hand clutching his Elmo doll and the other rubbing his eyes.

"Dad?" he said, gazing blearily up at his father.

Draco knelt down on the floor before his son and reached out to pull him into a hug.  How on earth could he have seriously contemplated leaving the child who had been the centre of his world for so long?

"You are going to have so much fun with Bella," Draco said softly.

"Bella!  Yay!" Daniel cried as Draco shushed him, casting a quick glance up at Harry.  The Gryffindor didn't wake.  The poor darling was obviously exhausted.

Hermione exited Daniel's room with a bag and headed straight into Jeremy's room.  A few minutes later, she appeared with the baby in her arms and the bag over her shoulder.

"Come on, Daniel, let's go see Isabella," she said, grinning at the boy to reassure him about their late night escapade.

Draco kissed the top of Daniel's head, then the three of them left and Draco was left alone with his sleeping husband and his conscience.  

Draco stepped uncertainly towards Harry.  He knelt down beside the desk and tentatively reached out a hand and trailed his fingertips over Harry's cheekbone.  

So beautiful.  

"I'm sorry, Harry," he whispered.  "I'm so sorry."

His fingertips softly grazed over Harry's features, his eyes taking in every line, every contour on Harry's face.  

"Harry," he called, not wanting to say all he needed to say while his husband was sleeping.

The Gryffindor didn't move.

"HARRY."

"Huh, what, what's wrong?" Harry sat up quickly, looking disoriented with the Marauder's Map stuck to his cheek.  He ripped the map off his face and glanced around.  He froze when he saw Draco still kneeling beside him.  "D…Draco?"

"Yeah, it's me," he said hesitantly.  "I think it's my turn to talk."

Harry just stared at him with wide uncertain green eyes.  Draco slipped his hand in Harry's and led him over to the couch.  They both sat down with about two feet of couch between them.

Draco lifted his legs up onto the couch and sat facing Harry with his legs crossed.  He leant forward, resting his forearms on his knees and earnestly began speaking.

"I know I have a lot to make up for.  You have every right to be mad at me……I spent two years being told, not just by Mione, but by everyone except Ron, that you had deserted me and that _I_ was the victim."

He paused.

"I'm not trying to make excuses for my behaviour.  I'm just telling you my reasons…about what happened at the time.  It's up to you whether you forgive me or not."

Harry still looked interested so Draco continued.

"I…I came to believe it.  Your journal seemed to support their theory and well, I'm ashamed to say that I believed them.  Then, when you came back, you pretty much shot that theory to pieces.  Suddenly, I was the bad guy, the one who didn't care enough about his husband to at least have a decent look for him.  I…didn't like being that guy, so I pushed all that away and clung to the idea of me as the victim.  It was easier that way."

Draco glanced down, unable to stomach Harry's concerned gaze any longer.  He didn't deserve Harry's concern.  

"So I continued to act the way I've always done.  I even went so far as to blame you for the entire thing, as if it was your fault that you got kidnapped.  The truth is, acting like that made me feel sick.  It ate away at me inside until I felt like I would go insane.  Most days I was able to push the whole thing aside and pretend that it had never happened.  Especially when you were pregnant and having those mood swings."

Draco looked up and saw that Harry looked mildly indignant but he didn't comment, almost as if he were afraid that if Draco stopped talking, he wouldn't start again.

"I'm so sorry, Harry.  I wish I could go back in time and save you but I can't.  Dumbledore won't let me borrow his TimeTurner.  After the investigator gave us his report, which basically told us nothing, I went to him and asked if I could use it to go back in time and make sure you didn't leave.  But he didn't let me.  Told me it would cause a rip in the time/space continuum or some such nonsense.  I never did understand why he was so against it, but I guess if I had have gone back and kept you here, things would have gone differently and we wouldn't have Jeremy."

Harry reached out and slipped his hand into Draco's, threading their fingers together.  Draco uncrossed his legs and slipped down on the floor to kneel before him, clasping Harry's hand in both of his.

"I swear I will spend every day of the rest of my life making sure you're happy, if you'll forgive me.  I know I don't deserve forgiveness but I'm asking anyway because I love you.  It kills me inside to think of everything you've been through.  Please let me try to make it up to you."

Draco held his breath as he watched Harry lean forward and press his lips against Draco's forehead, his free hand cupping Draco's cheek.  

"The kids?" Harry asked softly.

"With Ron and Mione," Draco replied uncertainly.

"Good.  Because the first thing you can do is make love to me.  I want you to worship me.  I want to feel like the only thing you are concerned with tonight is giving me pleasure," Harry said, standing up and tugging Draco up too.  

Draco hesitated.  "Are you saying you forgive me?"

Harry smiled.  "Was there ever any doubt that I would?"

Draco tried to smile back but found that he couldn't.  This was too important to joke about.  His emotions were too raw to play with.

"I love you, Draco.  Of course I forgive you," Harry said gently, resting his hand on Draco's cheek.  "But don't think you're getting off easy.  I have plans for you, my dragon."

Draco smiled tremulously.  "Anything.  I'll do anything."

"Come on, gorgeous," Harry said with a delightfully wicked grin.  He pulled Draco into the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind them.

The End

A.N. The sequel (one chapter only) is coming soon!

Oh, and I've been having trouble with my email lately, so if you sent me an email, I haven't got it.  It's fixed now though.  :)


End file.
